Young Power, Old Roots
by Rivenn
Summary: reposted due to popular demand. on hold indeffinetly
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh, what a great summer this has been" Ginny thought to herself as she lay on the blanket

next to harry, they had spent the day snorkeling with Ron and Hermione down near a reef

she didnt know why it was called snorkeling, all they did was chew gilly weed.

Hermione tried to explain that it was a muggle term, muggles used a hollow tube to allow them to

suck air down from the surface, and the tube was called a snorkle. "quite a silly idea if you ask me"

she had said, Hermione had just frowned Almost instantly another shower of sparks

appeared in the west and the east.

Wide eyed Ginny Weasley watched as the stars seemed to move.

Harry kissed her ear and said "watch", when she turned to look at him.

Looking back up she saw the stars settle in a new positin and suddenly there seemed to be lines connecting them,

they spelled out the words "I love you Ginny!".

"Oh Harry i love you too!" shouted Ginny as she rolled over and kissed

him firmly on the lips.

The last thing Harry rememberd was seeing his own stars before he was caught

up in the passion of that kiss.

Two days later Harry announced that he was going to the all wizzarding village in salem, in america.

And that he intended to take Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with him.

"ABOLUTLEY NOT!" shouted Ms.Weasley, "not only is it incredibly dangerous but i am not having

my daughter go off unchaparoned with her boyfriend for 2 days! Heaven knows how much i love

and trust you both but it just would not be proper."

"I think your mum's right this time kids." said Mr.Weasley as he glanced from Harry to Ginny and

back again, "however if you find a chaparone thats.."

"ARE YOU MAD ARTHUR?" Ms.Weasley exclaimed in outrage "even if they found a suitable chaparone

therse still the fact that Harry is number 1 on _you-know-who's_ list!"

"Which is why I will be accompanying them" said Lupin, who was speaking up for the first time today

"Harry already knew what you were going to say molly, so he asked me and Tonks ahead of time"

and lupin gestured to the short man who had enterd the room.

Turning around Tonks saw the strange looks and then realised that no one had seen her do a man before

"Wotcher Harry" tonks said winking at him "im trying out a new disquise, i dont think many people

would expect me to do a man, what do you think?" she inquired to everyone gatherd

everyone just stared speechless.

Finially Ron was able to stammer out the question "how do we know youre

really Tonks?"

laughing, tonks said "like this!" and suddenly they were looking at uncle vernon's face on aunt Petunia's

body. the sight was so hillarious that even molly couldnt help but keep the tears out of her eyes from mirth.

it took 5 minutes for Tonks to calm everybody down again.

"so does this mean were going?" asked Ron from where he stood next to Hermione

"I suppose, but only for two days and you must listen to anything Remus or Tonks tells you" said Ms.Weasley

Meanwhile Ron was jumping up and down and hugging Hermione fierceley

They left the verry next morning

"First we need to stop by Gringots to pick up some more money" Harry told them all as they grabbed the portkey

that Lupin had set up. Grabbing Ginnys hand Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and there they were

standing in front on Gringots. Walking inside Harry strode over to the tallest desk

"Hello Garnak, im here to make a withdraw from my vault" Harry said while looking up

"Well well well, Mr.potter its noce to see you so well." Garnak exclaimed and tried to smile, which on a goblin

looked rather scary "however before i can take you to youre vault the minister would like a word with you, alone"

Harry hesitated at first, after all the last time he was here he had been kidnapped and almost killed

senseing his reluctance Garnac said "you will be perfectly safe, if youd like Mr.lupin can check the room first, but

minister Ragnok was quite adamant that you speak alone"

"alright if the minister insists i wouldnt want to offend anyone" harry said with a slight hint of sarcasm, if Garnak

picked up on that he didnt comment.

walking down the rows of goblins counting gold they reached an ornate door,

Garnak knocked on the door once and said, "Mr. Potter to see you, sir."

Harry entered the large office. At the end of the room was a large desk, with a small Goblin behind it. He looked

as if he were very old. Garnak led Harry over to the desk.

"well now Mr.Potter, how was your trip?" Ragnok asked while he pulled out a box with some kind of crest on it.

"actually it isnt over yet, i was just stoping by to get some more money when i was told you wanted to speak to me"

Harry said somewhat flatley.

"well then i wont keep you for verry long, however while you were away something came up, something concerning

your parents. About a week ago i was visited by a man named Slate Ronson. He was the Potter Family Attorney,

and he said that in accordance with youre parents wills all the Potter family holdings are now yours."

Harry just stared at Ragnok dumbfounded "you mean therse more?" harry asked

_how can there possibly be more? _harry thought to himself

"Well sir, allow me to explain. The Potter family is one of the oldest familys in the wizzarding world today.

while they may not be purebloods they are still an ancient and noble family. The Potter family is so old that

you can litterly find a potter in each major event in the wizzarding world. Artimus Potter was said to have known

merlin himself, there was also a potter who might have contributed to the founding of hogwarts. Benjiman Potter

was known friends with Godrick Gryffendor and stayed friends untill his death of dragon pox. while it isnt recorded

that Mr.Potter actually helped in the construction it is noted that a potter was one of the first students and that there

was at one time a headmaster named Potter. When youre grandparents died and it all passed to youre father, he

immeadietly set it up where if anything happend to him or his wife then you would be given a trust fund to live off of,

and when you turned 17 you would recieve youre full inherritance. unfortunetly you turned 17 and we couldnt find

you to tell you, dumbledoor simply said you were takeing time away and that you would be quite willing to take care

of this when you got back."

Harry was stunned, him...the heir to an ancient house? harry grinned thinking what he would say when he next saw malfoy

"wait..you mean to tell me im richer than i already was!"harry exclaimed as that fact hit him

"how much is it?" Harry wisperd just so Ragnok could hear

"well sir, between youre family's and youre half of the black estate, in plain gold you have over ten billion galleons"

harry gasped as his jaw hit the floor

"therse also the other assests, youre house, land and stockholdings as well. if i were to give you an estimate id

say youre the third or fourth richest man in all england" Ragnok said with an amused look at harrys face "Now the

mansion is located at the edge of london, and will only allow you to enter. it has many charms and wardings on it so

that it only allows potters or someone in the company of a potter to enter, also only someone of the potter blood can apparate

into the house.right now the house is sealed against all wizzards untill the family head returns."

"what do you mean sealed?" asked Harry in a meek voice

"well you know what a fiddelus charm is, basicly its the same thing only there is no secret keeper, anyone can know

where it is, but it doesnt matter because no one can see it, or feel it. so if dumbledoor were to there hed see nothing

but a big empty spot."

"so then i go there and just walk in? and that will unseal it?" harry asked him, more and more intriegued by the notion

"no, its sealed which means NO ONE can get in."

confused, harry asked "well then how am i supposed to unseal it?

"to unseal it you must go to the entry hall and invoke the counter charm" Ragnok slid the box across the desk

and placed it infront of harry "this box, which is marked with the potter family crest contains two pins, one looks

like a pheonix, the other is the gryffindor crest. the pheonix pin is really a portkey that will transport you wherever

you need to go as well as hogwarts, the gryffendor pin will transport its wearer directly to you, or to Potter Mansion"

Harry was begining to get an idea on how he was going to unseal the house when he thought of something important to ask

"Sir, howcome no ones ever told me anyting like this before, i mean if im the decendant of some great family howcome no one ever mentioned it?"

"Well thats actually a verry easy question to answer, you see youre parents didnt actually live on the property,

although according to the file they did have rooms there. and youre grandparents were by nature reclusive, so

I doubt verry many people alive even knew the mansion exhists, and no one really reads geneology books for fun do they?

and those who did know about it probobly forgot with everything else thats been going on." ragnok looked pleased

with that answer.

"so...is that all?" harry ask'd apprehensively

"Actually there is one more thing" Ragnok said with a slight smile "i doubt youll find this bad because youre generous by nature

but it does say that that upon reaching the age of 17 you will reimburse any family who has allowd you to live with them for more than 2 weeks."

"you..you mean i have...to pay the dursleys?" harry asked with some effort

"are they blood family?" asked minister ragnok

"yea..but.." harry mutterd

"well then no, blood family is exempt from forced payment because they were only doing their family duty by careing for you. this rule applies to familys outside youre own. the weasleys for example, i understand you stayed at their house for more than 2 weeks."

"yea, in fact ive been in their care for more than a month if you add it all up, probobly more than 2" harry said, as he tried to figure how many days its been

"Well Mr.Potter, the will clearley states that 50,000 galleons must be paid for every 2 weeks you stayed there as well as any damages you might have caused"

"i dont think Mr. and Ms.weasley will accept it sir, everytime i try to help they refuse"

suddenly there was a knock on the door, which startled harry because hed been engrossed in the conversation

the door opend and a tall thin man wearing a suit and square glasses walked in carrying a briefcase

"Ah Mr.Potter i dont think you need to wory about the Weasleys, my Ronson here will accompany you back to the burrow

and explain the whole situation to them" minister Ragnok said while he stood up and gestured them tword the door

"one last thing minister, could we not mention the pins or the house to anyone yet? i dont want them to know about anything else except the money" harry asked as the door was open'd

"certainly, goblins are verry discreet", and with that the door was closed and he was being hugged by Ginny


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-ok thanks for all the reviews, but I need to clear something up for you. This isn't a sequel to TAP

Just based upon it, also, I have a beta reader now so hopefully things will be in a better format.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After getting some money that they need, they went stopping and went to get lunch.

Remus led the group down a side street and they stepped out into Knockturn Alley, he pulled out something from his robe he held it out for everyone to touch. "Isn't that the golden snitch?" Ron asked incredibly "how on earth did you manage to catch it?"

"Honestly Ron all he had to do was open a box, isn't that right professor?" Hermione asked with a smug expression on her face. Because she wasn't looking at him she didn't see him roll his eyes "everyone grab hold now, Dumbledore has arranged for us to meet a member of the order who handles the American wizards" Lupin said, and with that he touched his wand to the snitch and they were off

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they arrived Harry noticed they were in an entry hall with a long flight of stairs almost directly in front of them

"Ah Harry Potter!" the exclamation came from a side archway that had a tall man with very black hair and glasses standing in it "first let me say how good it is to finally meet you, the way Dumbledore talks about you it's like you're his newest son. Ah but allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Oswald Osborne, and this" he pointed to a tall, thin lady with pink hair coming down the stairs "is my wife Sharon" he beamed at Harry as his wife took his hand and started to vigorously shake it.

"So good to finally meet you" she said as she released his hand. "Lord Oswald" Harry began but was interrupted when Oswald said "we do not stand on formality here Harry, please call my Ozzy. Indeed all the Muggles do, as well they don't know I'm a wizard, it's illegal for Americans to have titles of nobility, and however mine was given to my family by the last Queen who was a witch so I will not turn down the honor."

"Ozzy then, allow me to introduce my Girlfriend Ginny Weasley" "Weasley? Good family them, never a dark witch or wizard from them" Ozzy said as Harry continued "My best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and all that is left of my family Remus Lupin" Harry beamed up at Remus as he said that "Very pleased to meet all of you" Sharon said as she took each one in hand and shook it vigorously.

"Now if you'll follow me into the dining room we can have lunch, and then tour Salem" Ozzy said as he turned and walked through the archway. The dining room was easily as big as the entry way, and contained a long table with ten seats on either side as well as one at each end; three of the walls had pictures of various witches and wizards, who Harry assumed were Ozzy's ancestors. The fourth wall was dominated by a huge fireplace easily ten feet high and probably twice as long, and above the mantle was a picture of Ozzy and Sharon with three children, one male and two female, as well as various disk shaped objects, a few in gold and a few made of a shiny silver metal.

"Excuse me sir but what are those discs made of silver for?" Harry asked with a confused expression. "Those are called records, and that is not silver, but platinum. You see, when a musician here sells a lot of albums they are given a gold disk, and if they sell even more they are given a platinum album as a sigh of their accomplishment" Ozzy explained as the 4 kids listened in rapt silence. "Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed "Your Ozzy Osborne!" Ron's jaw dropped as he said that and stared at the man "and how do you know who he is Ron?" Harry asked him "has he done something huge?"

"Done something? Harry he's one of the greatest Singers of all time! He's way more popular than even the weird sisters, but he only allows his music recorded by Muggle devices, so wizards have to see him in concert to hear it. The Muggles call it Rock and Roll what ever that means" Ron rolled his eyes at the mention of Muggle music.

"Yes well, Harry while his music isn't exactly to my taste there is no doubt he is a great musician and wizard. I'm really surprised you don't know who he is, I mean you grew up with Muggles" Hermione said while hanging on Ron's arm "Well they only listed to classical music, no words just orchestras and occasionally opera" Harry shuddered as he recalled his uncle and aunt dancing around the living room one night.

"Well it's good to know I'm still well known among the youth" Ozzy said with a smirk as he sat down, at that moment a short pudgy person walked in carrying a tray of food and drinks. "Ah this is our servant Mary Anne, she's a Muggle but her family has been serving mine for generations and she's sworn to secrecy" and he gestured for everyone to seat themselves.

"I thought America was the land of the free, and yet you still have slaves! No doubt you have an army of house elves down stairs right now enslaving over the stoves and doing you're laundry" Hermione glared at Ozzy and Sharon then got up as to leave.

"Please sit down Ms. Granger and allow me to explain" Sharon said as she walked around the table to Hermione. "Mary Anne is not a slave, and we do not have any house elves! Mary Anne receives free room and board as well as a salary while she stays here with us, and she is treated like a member of our family" indeed Hermione noticed at that moment that the woman had sat down to eat with them "now how's lunch sound?" Sharon asked as she took the seat next to Hermione.

Blushing furiously Hermione apologized for jumping to conclusions "Not at all, your concern does you credit" Sharon said as she drank a dark liquid that appeared to be bubbling. Harry had discovered a similar glass sitting next to his plate and sipped it gently, laughing because the bubbles tickled his nose he asked what it was. "It's a Muggle drink called Soda Pop, indeed there are actually many different flavors and kinds. The kind you're drinking now is called Pepsi, and the flavor is cola." Ozzy said as he was finishing his sandwich.

After lunch, as they were walking toward the entry way, Ozzy stopped and told them "now before we head out there is something I must tell you about America, we have something called freedom of speech, which basically means people can say whatever they want and not get in trouble for it. For example you could call the ministry of magic stupid and horrible and say you want it destroyed and the law says they can't put you in prison for it. Unfortunately this makes America a breeding ground for death eaters; because they are allowed to congregate openly they are constantly gathering new members." "But, there death eaters! Ok so they can say whatever, but that doesn't protect them when they kill someone! Or use an unforgivable curse! Does it?" Harry asked in horror.

"the trouble is Harry that they are way to smart to be caught, I mean sure we know they did it, but we can't prove who it was, also let me tell you, dueling is a standard way of settling disputes here, so if you meet a deatheater and get into an argument with them then be ready because they will strike without warning, also just so you know there are currently 2 of the most powerful deatheater's in town right now, here no doubt hoping to get to duel you."

"But I can't duel" Harry exclaimed "If i duel then it leaves everyone else open to attack and their underage, so they cant defend themselves" Harry explained "in your country yes, in America the age limit is 10 years of age, so you are perfectly safe to duel" Ozzy said as he led them to the door. "But if I use magic here then won't I get in trouble when I get back home?" Harry asked Lupin. "No Harry, international law stipulates that while in another country your own country's laws no longer apply " Lupin said with a smirk "so they can do all the magic they want."

"Ozzy! Before we leave who are the 2 powerful death eaters? I mean there names so I can tell if I've seen them or not" Harry asked before Ozzy could actually open the door. "Well I can honestly say you've never met them, because they absolutely refuse to leave America. They did once years ago but were apprehended by your ministry and almost never got away. Voldemort himself had to free them, and he found it difficult" Ozzy said with a grim look on his face.

Slightly confused Harry asked "so how can they be death eaters if they refuse to come when Voldemort calls them?" With an even grimmer look on his face Ozzy said "because he can't beat them, singularly they're not quite his match, but together they are more than enough to stop him, see they have some way of knowing when he coming and they always get together while he's here, they never actually said they would harm him but its quite apparent by the way they act, its even more galling to him that their both women."

"Oh...so what are their names?"

"I don't know their wizard names, only what the Muggles call them, you see to the Muggles these two women are saints, but their names are Martha Stewart, and Oprah Winfrey" and with that he pulled open the door and they left the house...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N- and i would especially like to thank my beta reader who has both inspired me to continue writeing and updateing faster and of course for being my beta reader, if i ever write any other stories i hope she would like to read them too. her name is

Selene Ann Potter, who has also written some stories and posted them, and i really think you should read and review them all too

oh yes and please R/R thats another one of my big motivators


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stepped out into the sunshine and saw the village of Salem. The village was situated on a high bluff overlooking the ocean and surrounded on all sides by forests, It looked like Hogsmeade sort of, but different, for there was only one large street down the center of town, and there was no apparent road leading to or away from the village, when Harry asked Ozzy about this he simply said "well Harry, this Isn't the original Salem, this Is an all witch and wizard community, there are no roads leading to or from It for 2 reasons, one to keep It secret, and two because this village Is located In the middle of a huge wildlife preserve. If you want to get technical were in the state of Rhode Island" "Oh..." was Harry had to say on the subject, Hermione on the other hand had a lot more to say.

"So which endangered animal lives in this area? There must be one otherwise the muggles wouldn't make this a wildlife preserve." Hermione asked as she scanned the tree line trying to find any sign of animal life.

"Well this is a Federal wildlife preserve, which means that the US government declared it one, not just the state. And to answer your question Hermione the endangered animal Is Wizards, Theodore Roosevelt declared this a National wildlife preserve and officially said it was a kind of beetle, but his wife was a witch so she arranged for this."

As they passed by houses and yards Harry noticed a strange lack of people, as he was about to ask this of Ozzy he herd a loud _CRACK_ from behind him, as he turned to see who had arrived he noticed a large about of people seeming to converge at the Intersection they were standing In the middle of. Finishing his turn he saw a tall, skinny woman with short blonde hair. She was the only one not wearing dark robes, from this Harry came to two different conclusions, one she just happened to appear at the wrong time, or two she was their leader. Either way Harry didn't like this. Ozzy's next statement didn't reassure him.

"Martha, what a truly horrid surprise" he said as he pulled out a strange wand, It appeared to be made of glass, or maybe crystal. Harry made a note to remember to ask if they got out of this alive. "so do I need to ask what the pleasure of this visit Is, or am I wrong In assuming you're not planning on letting us leave" Ozzy said In a bored voice.

"Oh Ozzy do we really need to do this? Fine, have it you're way, you may leave. Its not you were after, were after potter, so you and his friends may leave but he may not" she said in a cold, almost Ice like voice. Despite his best efforts Harry felt his spine prickle withdrawing his own wand Harry asked "And who are you and what business do you have demanding my time? Oh I get it now Voldemort Is too scared now to come himself so he sent an _underling_ to do his dirty work. Its fine really, after that battle under GrIngotts Id be scared to face me too."

By mutual consent they all put their backs together, and despite the circumstances Harry couldn't help but notice it was Ginny who had her back pressed firmly into his. She had the most entrancing perfume, that and a lock of her bright red hair was hanging over his shoulder "whatever happens here Lupin, you get Ginny out of here, and do you hear me?" Harry said in as close to a whisper as he could manage and still expect Lupin to hear out of the corner of his eye he saw Lupin nod, and that was all the attention he could spare, for at that moment Martha decided to speak

"Lord Voldemort doesn't even know I'm here, he's too busy planning to overthrow your government, which is exactly why I'm offering you a deal. Me and you boy, one on one, you're friends may even leave and return to the mansion if they wish. I give you my word they will not be harmed. So Potter, what do you say?" she sneered as she too pulled out her wand, to his relief Harry noticed hers was made out of wood.

"And If I win you're followers back off, and won't harm any of them?" Harry yelled back

"Of course Harry, I simply want to duel you. I have no need for you're friends" she responded

"What are the terms? He hollered back, although he knew It was a futile question "to the death!" she yelled with a particularly nasty smile on her face to the death or surrender!" Harry yelled back

"Agreed" she sneered as she raised her wand to the defensive position.

Harry turned and was prepared for the onslaught of "NO WAY HARRY!", "HAVE YOU GONE MAD MATE?", "Harry, I promised Dumbledore and you're parents I would not let you get hurt." but before Ginny could even say anything she saw the look In his eye's, fear, not for himself but for her. She was moved, so moved In fact that she couldn't bring herself to say no _I will not be another Sirius, I can not make him go through that again, besides Harry beat Voldemort he can beat her. _Out loud she simply said "I Love you Harry."

That silenced everyone, even Lupin looked stunned "your not even gonna try and stop him!" Ron asked outraged "Harry has beaten Voldemort so how hard can she be, besides I will NOT be another Sirius" she said with a tear or two in her eyes. Again everyone was stunned by her. Harry came over and embraced her In a long and passionate kiss then whispered In her ear "Take them back to the house, I have a secret portkey In my pocket, as soon as you're In the house Ill use It." her eyes widened as he said this then she kissed him again then turned to Lupin and said "I'm going to the house, I don't care If you watch and I don't trust them to keep their word, and you are all coming too!" as she finished she winked at Lupin and rolled her eyes back toward the house. Turning she walked off.

"Let us go then, Ron, Hermione follow me" he Ignored their protests as he grabbed each by the robe and walked towards the house before Ozzy left he turned to Harry and said "be careful she has a very dangerous spell that will suck out your soul" "Ozzy wait!" Harry grabbed his arm "when you get in there tell them to use their portkey back to headquarters, as soon as they get In the house, I don't want them getting recaptured" he looked Into the older man's eyes and Ozzy saw something that made him feel something he'd rarely felt before. Fear, fear for if he should fail Harry In this Voldemort would be more forgiving

Raising his wand Harry shouted _reproba statua_ and immediately there were 5 different Harry's and he himself was invisible looking confused for half a moment she pointed her wand at a false Harry and shouted _Expello Statua_! Immediately the false Harry vanished, raising his own arm Harry shouted _Stupefy_ and suddenly there were four bolts of red flying toward her. Quickly, she spun around and said _Plenus orbIs contego_! At which point the air itself seemed to shimmer then Harry's spell hit it and bounced off "Dam Harry" muttered as he aimed another spell at her _PetrIfIcus Totalus_! Again she spun around and said _Plenus orbIs contego_ followed quickly by another _Expello Statua_. Harry was down to three copies and once it was down to one he would become visible. _Expello Statua_ and again another copy went down. Thinking fast Harry launched a bat bogey hex then ducked around to her other side.

Harry decided to try a spell he'd researched In Dumbledore's library but hadn't yet tested, the spell was supposed to turn the ground into mud and was supposed to be used to help sink the foundation of a castle or bridge. Pointing his wand at the ground around her feet he shouted _verto in lImus_! A large brown ball shot out of the end of his wand and seemed to disappear into the ground at her feet "HA HA HA HA" she laughed "I don't know what you were trying to do potter but you're aim Is horrible" "oh no Its not" Harry shouted as he saw her start to sink, by the time she realized It she was up to her knees, then her waist. Harry pointed again and yelled the counter charm _crudesco_ and suddenly it was like she was in stone abolishing his Illusion Harry said perhaps a bit too smugly "would you like to surrender?"

Of all the responses he was expecting this wasn't one, she didn't even point her wand but simply yelled _somas laniatus_ at the top of her lungs. Pain, like nothing he'd ever felt before tore through his body, his arms twisted out of socket, his legs bent at Impossible angles, his nose seemed to be smashed in and was bleeding furiously. In one single moment Harry was on the ground convulsing in pain. Somehow In a daze he reached his twisted arm up and tapped the phoenix pin on his robe and said "home." Harry nearly puked as he felt the familiar sensation behind his navel then things got all dark and fuzzy

Harry lay on the floor for what seemed like hours seeing only shades of gray until he heard a small gasp and feet pounding down some stairs rolling over he was just able to make out a strange face with two long ears and a pointed nose. "Young masters? Don't be afraid young masters for you are home now" and with that Harry passed out.

-

Once inside the mansion Hermione turned to Lupin and yelled "why are we in here, we should be out there helping him!" "Hermione, you think I want to leave him?" Ginny yelled back "do you really think I want to leave him alone again!" she was so mad she was turning red. "If you think Hermione Granger for one moment that you want to be out there with him more than I do you'd better prepare for a duel yourself!" she screamed and Hermione seeing the fear, courage and hurt in Ginny's eyes took a step back.

"Ginny you know I know you want to be there, so I can't figure out why were not" she said in a quiet voice while she continued to stare Into Ginny's eyes. Ginny seemed about ready to burst, when suddenly she did, into tears. Lupin and Ron rushed over to her and supported her as she sobbed into their robes. "because...herm...Iona,...Sirius...he...cant...fight" she sobbed In silence for another moment, then straightening herself out she dried her eyes and said "Harry needs us, he needs us safely away where we cant be hurt because of him" she said, and her bottom lip trembled like she might cry again but she held It In "hurt because of him?" Ron stared dumbfounded "Harry would never hurt us and he knows we know it" "well now that were away I'm going back, and helping. Now that Its plain that I'm only there because I choose to be"

"Ronald you cant" Hermione said as she grabbed his arm.

"Indeed you cannot because just as I was leaving Harry told me to tell you to use you're portkey the second you got through the door because he didn't want them coming for you as soon as he disappeared" Ozzy said with a weird smile on his face "how's he gonna disappear? He can't dIsapperate?" Hermione asked sounding very offended that Harry would tell a practical stranger something that he wouldn't tell her, not surprising It was Ginny who answered " he has a portkey, he said he'd meet us back at headquarters." turning to Lupin she said "I think wed better be going, I really want to make sure he's ok" "Agreed" he said "Thank you Lord Oswald for lunch, now kids, one...two...three."

-

The four appeared in the Kitchen of number 12 Grimauld place to the very surprise of Professor Dumbledore who was leaning over a prone Mrs. Weasley while her hands were wrapped around his back. "MOTHER!" Ginny yelled "WHAT THE BLODDY HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MUM!" Ron screamed in outrage as he pulled out his wand "would you two stop" Hermione sounded exhausted "BUT HERMIONE..." Ron and Ginny said In unison "Seriously you two need to pay more attention, If you noticed Mrs. Weasley has a puncture wound to her right leg, where I'm guessing she either broke It and that's where the bone protruded or there was an accident and something went Into her leg."

Hermione smiled smugly as the two Weasley kids stared with their jaws resting on the floor

"Very good Hermione!" Tonks said as she came In carrying a bandage "you see I was leaning on this chair when professor Dumbledore apprated and the sound made me jump, so It tripped over and hit you're mums leg and broke It as her leg was wedged between the chair and stove, and the professor knew the charm to heal bones properly so he was taking care of it while I went to get bandages"

As she finished her face had turned a dark shade of red "oh Molly I'm so sorry!" Tonks exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "Its alright Tonks, see Dumbledore has me all fixed up right?" she looked expectantly at the professor "I suggest you take the rest of the day off, and I would really like you to see poppy "he said but when he saw the NO In her eyes he desisted. Turning to the group he said "so Harry how was..." Dumbledore froze. _Where was Harry? He cant be dead they'd be crying If he was dead. Oh what have I done, I shouldn't have let him go alone_ he thought

"Remus where's Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his voice sounded like ice on the coldest day

"He hasn't arrived yet? We thought for sure he'd be here by now" quickly they filled dumbledoor in on what had happened. Without another word dumbledoor stood up and with a loud _CRACK_ he was gone.

-

10 minutes later dumbledoor reappeared In the kitchen "Lord Oswald says right after you left he went outside and say 2 Harry's dueling one deatheater, suddenly she sank In the ground then got stuck, then the two Harry's disappeared and a neither Harry appeared and this one walked over then suddenly convulsed and It looked like his entire body had been mutilated. Oswald ran toward the boy but before he could get there he saw potter tap a pin he was wearing then he disappeared. This was 10 minutes before I got there." Dumbledore seemed to collapse inward as he sat down "No one has any Idea where he went?" scanning their faces he saw nothing that looked like any of them knew where he might be.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-this chapter took a little longer to write because i had so many good ideas for it. it was difficult to decide which to keep and which not to. and its even harder becaause acording to the outline ive done i still havent finished writeing ch1. ch2 wasnt supposed to start untill they got back to school, but i think its better this way, more detail and a bit of humor. to oprah fans:dont wory thats the end of the celebs

"uhhhhggg" Harry said as he tried to see where he was. The last thing he rememberd was grey shapes and a strange voice.

"Ron? Hermione, Ginny? Is any body there?" he called before he slowly began to step out of bed. Suddenly there was a pounding, like feet on stairs and a small flesh colored thing came streaking into Harry and clasp him tightly.

"Oh masters is better now, I feared he would sleep all day again" the figured cried into Harry's robes. looking around Harry was in a large bedroom, with a queen size sleigh bed in the center and a few sparse furnishings around the room. What caught Harry's attention most was a large, 6ft tall mirror on one wall and it was surrounded by three sofas, arranged as if to be talking to eachother and the mirror.

Returning his attention to the small being clinging to him, he realised it was a house elf, roughly 20 years old he guessed, and to his surprise wearing clothes. They were simply navy blue shorts and a jacket with the Potter crest, but it looked good on the elf. Bending down and placeing a hand on its shoulder he said "Where am I? and who are you?"

The elf's eyes widend in surprise as he stared at the boy "You do not know masters? you are home, the old masters left to fight a war and they took you with them." the elf said with wide, tearful eyes "but masters did not return, Tolly was a good elf sir, Tolly and Tunny keep masters house and grounds nice and well kept. years passed but masters didnt come home, so Tolly did a bad thing masters, Tolly left his house without permission and went to find masters, maby masters was hurt and needed help. so Tolly left, Tunny stayed to look after house and animals and many months pass, finially Tolly finds a wise wizzard, this wise wizzard called himself Dumbledoor, and Tolly knew he could trust Dumbledoor because he herd old masters talking fondly of Dumbledoor. So Tolly ask Dumbledoor where masters are and when are they comeing home, and Dumbledoor says...Dumbledoor says masters are dead!" the elf was sobbing now "Tolly's a good elf and he rememberd young master, and he asked Dumbledoor about young master, and Dumbledoor says hes hidden safely away from evil men who will hurt him. Dumbledoor tells Tolly all about how Dumbledoor was protecting you and how you needed to be hidden untill you became powerful enough to come home" and Tolly beamed up at Harry with big teary eyes and said "And now Master Potter has come home and Tolly can take good care of him and cook him food and..." Harry put up a hand "No Tolly, I cant stay for good yet" thinking quickly he said "Im visiting Tolly, to see all the good work you've been doing"

"oh masters sir! Tolly has done his verry verry best for young master. Tolly was to be youre personal elf, Tunny was old masters personal elf and when Tolly brought home news of old masters death Tunny died too! he said he'd fulfilled his purpose and it was my job to be here to serve the new master. If you like I can do otherthings too, sence old master sent away all the other house elf's. He only kept the personal elf's. he said the rest can be brought back if possible, but he left them instructions to find new familys to take care of if he didnt return soon, so they left after the first few years" Tolly said as he stared up at Harry

"Tolly, is this the Potter mansion?" Harry asked in a low voice

"Indeed masters, this is where your family belongs, this has been the Potter family home for over 500 years. Tolly's great great grand elf was one of the first elves to serve the honorable Potter family sir, and Tolly is honored to be youre elf."

_Oh Boy_ thought Harry _Hermione's gonna kill me when she finds out I have house elves_

"Tolly? do want to stay my personal elf?" Harry asked him while looking down at him "Oh yes sir! more than anything sir, please dont get rid of Tolly. I promise never to leave again! please..." harry cut him off with a curt nod

"Tolly, if youre going to be in my service you will have to accept the following things. one, I will give you 4 galleons a month for youre services as my personal elf.." "Oh no Sir! Tolly is a good elf, he does not want Pay!" the elf broke in pleadingly

"Tolly if you do not accept ALL of what I have to say then you cannot stay, now you will also be given one day off every week to do whatever you want, that day is monday. Every monday you will stop youre normal duties and do whatever makes Tolly happy. and third you are to always be attaired in clothing similar or better than what youre in now. is that clear?" Harry asked in a stern voice

Tolly looked down at Harrys feet "Yes masters whatever you wishes. Tolly will take money and get time off and wear nice cloths. and if he doesnt then master Potter will fire him." Tolly said in a meek voice

Kneeling again Harry said in a much softer voice "now Tolly, I want to be more than elf and master. I want to be Tollys friend. if Tolly isnt feeling well or thinks something is wrong I want Tolly to come to me to talk, ok Tolly?"

Tollys eyes got so round its amazeing they didnt float off his face. suddenly he wraped his arms around Harrys neck and said "oh master I knew the Potters to be an honorable family, but you Mr. Harry Potter are the most Honorable Master in the world!" he nearley strangled Harry before he let go. "does young master have a lady master? or perhaps a lady friend hes looking to make a lady master?" Tolly asked while blushing from his toes to his oversized ears. Harry thought for a second and then chuckeling ruefully he said "Yes Tolly I have a girlfriend, her names Ginny Weasley."

At the name Weasley Tolly's face lit up "you have a weasey too? come, come, I show you other Weasey" and Tolly dragged Harry into the hallway and down some stairs and into another narrow hall and then stoped before a door "this is masters study, only master or Tolly can open it." and Tolly pushed the door open and continued to the far wall. where, similar to Grimauld place there was a family tree on the wall. this one however had no burn holes "see, see masters? Weasey"

and indeed right where Tolly was pointing there was a female name connected to the tree by a marriage line and the name said "Mildred Weasley" Harry examined the connections and noticed this Weasley was several generations his great and this paring of this Weasley and Potter didnt produce any children. _well I plan on giving Ginny all the little Potters she wants_ Harry thought to himself.

then it hit him, he was thinking about kids and marriage! _I cant be thinking about marrying Ginny now, not untill after I defeate Voldermort...but what if I dont defeat Voldermort, what if he defeates me? would it be right to marry her now and enjoy what time is guarenteed? no it wouldnt...shes still in school, im still in school...were just kids. maby after school..._

out loud Harry said "Tolly, you said this was the study right?" when the elf nodded Harry continued "How big is this place?"

"oh sirs the most noble house of Potter is big!" he jumped up and down while clapping his hands

"it has 34 bedrooms sir, plus the master suite. therse also 2 studys, a sitting room on every floor, a libiary, a training room, garrdens, dungeons, a grand ball room, as well as the kitchens and the dining hall" and looking around and lowering his voice "therse also the family krypt and the Potter family vault" surprised Harry asked "vault? I thought our vault was at gringots" the elf laughed "oh master the family vault doesnt contain gold! oh no sir it doesnt. it contains all youre familys greatest treasurs and weapons" again this elf managed to surprise Harry

"what do you mean weapons?" Harry asked the elf "oh masters, for many, many generations the Potter family was great makers of magical weapons and armors. they even made a few wands. indeed sir untill the Potter family learned how, and created the first crystal wand no one thought it was possible, but when youre grandfather died so suddenly the secret was lost sir" suddenly the elf's eyes got huge and he started to prance around "oh masters that reminds Tolly, there is something for you in the vaults, youre grandfather made something when you were born and put in the vaults for safe keeping, because only a potter may enter the vaults, not even Tolly can sirs. come, come! " and the elf grabed Harrys hand and started pulling him again "something strong masters, oh youre grandfather was the best sir, he always made the best" they left the study by a small door that was behind the huge desk. This stairwell was noticeably different from the rest of the house. It was stone and spiraling downward, but unlike Dumbledorrs stairwell this one didnt move. They went down for several minutes untill they came to a large chamber. There were no torches in this chamber but when Harry enterd fire seemed to come alive in the two troughs along each wall. And at the far wall was a door, a huge brass door easily twice Harrys size and with the exception of a etching of a hand there was no other mark on the wall.

"This is as far as Tolly can go master, but when you enter go stright and its on a pedastool with a scroll explaining how to use it"

Tolly took a step back before Harry asked "Tolly, how do I open it". "only a Potter can open it sirs, place youre hand on the hand and say who you are, Tolly will be in the study master" and Tolly raced up the stairs and was gone. Harry gatherd his nerve and walked to the door, placeing his hand on the etching he said "Harry Potter..." nothing happend. Harry tried again "Harry James Potter..."

still nothing, Harry was getting frustrated but he had one idea left to try "Harry James Potter, Son of James, Son of Lilly" suddenly there was a rumbeling sound and a small crack appeared in the center of the door, it wasnt one door, it was two!

there was a rushing of stale air which caused the firelight to flicker momentairily, and then Harry stood before a large dark opening. takeing a deep breath Harry steped over the threshold. Torches flared to life as Harry enterd and he was surprised to see the amount of stuff in here. There were a number of suits of armor along the wall, as well as shields on the walls, there was also a door on each the left and right wall, but these were normal wooden doors. At the verry end wall there was a shield hanging on the wall with the Potter family crest emblazed on it. underneath it was a stone pedastool with a red velvet cushion, on that cushion was something clear, with a sheet of parchment next to it. when Harry reached out to it he noticed it was a wand, but not a normal wand...this wand looked like crystal but it had a streak of red and blue twirled togther in the handle. Picking it up Harry could feel how it felt in his hand, it balanced perfectly, and was verry light. Placeing the wand in the holster Harry picked up from the pedastool and straping it to him, Harry started to read the parchment.

_"Harry, _

_I created this wand especially for you, it is called The Fire and Ice Wand. I dont know if youve seen any wand other than wood, Im the last Potter alive who can make them, and I havent yet taught youre father. if you have seen them, then chances are we survived the war and I taught James like I planned. If you have not then either I died before passing on the skill or both me and James are gone._

_This wand is made of Diamond, and those red and blue swirls are actually a ruby and a saphire I twisted togther before bonding them all togther. you're probobly wondering why you need a new wand because yours has served you so well. Harry this wand is powerful, much to powerful for everyday use, thats why I had it placed here untill you came of age. a Potter wand has some verry special properties that a wodden wand does not. Obviously its verry much harder to snap, but also you can summon it from anywhere just by thinking it. This makes it especially useful in a dueling situation where it negates the disarming spell. use this well Harry_

_love, _

_Grandpa Potter"_

Harry pulled the wand back out and placed it on the cushion, then walked across to the door and concentrated on calling the wand to him, before he knew it the wand was in his hand. A grin spred across his face as he put it back in its holster. Harry looked at the shield above the pedastool and read a small plaq next to it.

_The Potter Shield_

_This shield was created by Franklin Potter in the year 1408._

_It is capeable of absorbing most major curses as well as reflecting _

_all minor ones. While its natural size is rather large, the shield has _

_the ability to resize itself to fit almost any arm. The only drawback _

_is that it has to be worn by a Potter. It will not work for any other _

_person. The shield is magicly light and will move itself to protect _

_the user. For a compleate list of curses the shield does not reflect_

_see the Potter Family Histories Volume XIV _

Harry made a mental note to remember to take this off the wall and bring it to Hogwarts.

Checking the room on the left Harry discoverd it filled with glass cases and cabinets full of jewelry.

Harry found an especially pretty necklace on display, it was either white gold or platinum with a single large

rectangular saphire at the top followd by two more hanging down and they got progressivly smaller.

there was also a plaq next to this piece.

_The Neclace of Tears_

_This neclace was given to Marie Anne Potter in the year 1356 by her husband_

_Sir Andrew Potter. it got its name because she was said to have cried tears of joy _

_for 3 days after he gave it to her_

Harry closed the door and checked out the door on the right. This room contained a weapons rack on one wall and the other wall

had a large bookshelf. Harry looked at the books on this shelf and realized they were all the volumes of the Potter Family History!

There were 37 large leatherbound editions as well as one on a desk, examing the one open Harry discoverd that it was writeing itself!

_This must be the current edition, and its takeing the record_ Harry mused. looking at the page being written Harry noticed it was about last summer! This book was writeing down what had happend in the department of mysteries!

leaving, Harry closed the door and went back to the shield. He carefully took it off the wall and tried to put it on, instantly it was just the right size and weight for Harry to use. As Harry walked tword the entrance of the vault he noticed the torches were going out behind him and the doors were starting to close. Just as Harry steped out he herd the _CLANK_ as the door thudded back in place. Climbing the stairs, Tolly anxiously jumped up when he saw Harry "Oh masters that Shield is not what youre grandfather made you!" he exclaimed but then Harry pulled out the wand and Tolly started jumping with glee "it is masters! he got his special gift now he can end the war, and stop that evil man!".

"Tolly, I need you to take me to my room, and then I need to find a way to get back" Harry said while looking at the elf. "oh masters is funny, he forgets how he got here, there is other way. master can get Midnight to take him, or Hawkeye sir. infact sir Im surprised Midnight hasnt come to you yet. But master wants his room...but master has no room. when master stay here last he stay in his parents room, and room master has been in is the sick room. But youre master of house now so you should get masters rooms!" and with that Tolly grabbed Harry's arm and started pulling him again. Tolly pulled him down the hall to a set of double door that led to a huge entry hall, Tolly stoped for a minute "if master wishes he can unseal mansion from here, he just has to use his Potter wand and say unseal" Harry considerd for a moment then asked "Tolly, if I leave the house sealed can I bring Ginny here? or Dumbledoor?" Tolly shook his head no and said "no sirs, only master can enter house while its sealed. and even when its not sealed one must have permission from master to enter. The house of Potter is verry old sir and has much protection wards and spells. only one with masters blessing may enter. Only one with masters blessing may even see house!" Harry sighed then waved his new wand and said "unseal" immeadietly there was a flash of light and a small breeze then all was normal again. Tolly again took his arm and dragged his up a grand staircase in the center of the room then turned left "masters chambers are top floor" he said as he kept pulling

Once around the room they went up another flight of stairs and down another hall and so it went till they got to the 5th floor.

At the top of this staircase was a small landing and a set of double doors made of gold. On each door was the Potter crest as well as a handle. Tolly paused here and said "5th floor is masters chambers, master can apparate here if he doesnt wish to walk" and then they were through the doors into a sitting room with three more doors leading out. the center door led to a chamber as large as the Gryffindor common room but in the center was a large four post bed, and some dressers along the wall as well as a large vanity with a morror and another three doors leading out. one door led to a large walk-in closet, one to a glittering bathroom. The bathroom had a large tub with many different faucets. One labled _hot,_ one _cold,_ one _bubbles,_ another one labled _lilac, sunflower, mint, rasberry,orange,lavender, lilly_ and many more. Harry tried the one labled _lilly_ and it was lilly scented oil. "Ginny's gonna love this_"_ he said to himself. He left the bathroom and enterd the last door and it led to another sitting room, again three sofas arranged around a tall fancy mirror.

"Tolly, I noticed a setup just like this in the sick room, whats so special about these mirrors?" he asked while turning to face the elf

"master does not know? Those are Potter family mirrors, they allow you to talk to eachother, or to see anything that isnt spelled against them." Harry rememberd the mirrors that Sirius had given him "does that mean i can see professor dumbledoor?" he asked again

"Only if Dumbledoor isnt in Hogwarts sirs, Hogwarts is spelled against intrusion by the mirrors. however, Tolly heard your father created a morror that that allowed one to talk to the one here sirs"

"ok Tolly, so I can view anything that isnt spelled against me, but they need a mirror to see or hear me back?" Tolly nodded an afirmative "so Tolly how do I use it?" the elf looked excited "oh master it is most simple, all one must do is say the name of who you wish to see, or the name of the room you wish to talk to" he finished

Harry thought for a moment then walked over to the mirror and said "Ginny Weasley" suddenly there was Ginny, leaning over the kitchen table in Grimauld place crying, Hermione was crying too and Ms.Weasley was trying to comfort them but she was obviously ready to cry herself. Then it hit him and he staggerd back "Tolly, how long have I been here?" and the look in his eye made the elf shrink back. "masters was verry hurt. masters has been here a week" "a week?" and harry slumped down onto the sofa

"I gotta tell them where I am" he said, jumping to his feet, he took the shield off his arm and placed it on the other sofa then used his portkey to take him downstairs to the study. Quickly grabbing a quill he started to scribble a note then he called Tolly and asked if there was a family owl he could use "oh no sir, youre a Potter! you have a much better bird!" and Tolly led Harry out the back through the kitchen and into a large barn. There were many different animals such as horses and cows but Tolly led him to the other side and open'd the door and whistled. Harry saw a large shadow pass over him and he took a step back into the barn. There was some wind and dust stirred up as it landed, but Harry still couldnt see what it was. squinting he saw a large shadow then suddenly the dust cleared and he was stareing stright into the eyes of the largest griffen he'd ever seen. It had sleek feathers and a wickedly sharp beak. when it saw the wand in Harry's hand it gave a mighty _SQUAK!_ and suddenly Tolly was infront of him saying something "masters no, Hawkeye wont hurt you, Hawkeye is youre sworn protector!" Harry slowly put his wand away and slowly walked around the creature. its feathers were sleek and shiny and blended well into a sleek pelt of a lion. its claws were clean and looked like they could gouge out stone. Harry tenatively reached out a hand to touch the head when suddenly the Griffen leaned his head down and forced Harrys hand to scratch it.

"Why hes beautiful Tolly, its nice to meet you Hawkeye" he said as he stop'd scratching and bowed. Hawkeye gave a _squak_ to indicate there was no need to bow. "but Tolly, Hawkeye cant carry a message to Ginny"

"oh no masters Hawkeye can carry you, but Midnight will be here any minute now, and midnight can carry messages much faster" the elf said and indeed there was another shadow then harry heard something that made his heart swell, pheonix song! "Tolly, what kind of bird is Midnight?" he asked hardly hopeing

"Midnight is a pheonix sir, he has been a guardian of the Potter family for many years, he was hatched 21 years ago so hes still pretty young for a pheonix. but he isnt a normal pheonix sir, Midnight is the best pheonix!" suddenly there was a flash of flames and a large pheonix landed on Hawkeyes back. Indeed Tolly was right, Harry'd always assumed all pheonix's were colored like fawks but this one was blue, indeed it was a deep Midnight blue and its tail feathers were sliver

"Midnight was hatched under the stars sirs, so he is special. never before has a pheonix been hatched under the stars."

that seemed to be as good a reason as any to explain the pheonix's odd colors, he reached a hand out and petted the bird and suddenly it flutterd over and landed on Harrys shoulder. Harry felt his heart would burst, a pheonix of his own! and his was special, the only one that was blue...and it liked him! "would you mind takeing a message for me Midnight?" Harry asked sheepishly

the bird simply held out its talon and Harry handed it the scroll "Take that to Ginny Weasley" and immeadietly the bird flew away.

Harry used his pin to take him back to his mirror room then checkd Ginnys room in Grimauld place, it was empty. Using his portkey he arrived in Grimauld place then took out the griffen pin he'd recieved at Gringots and placed a note next to it that only Ginny would be able to read. smileing he portkey'd back to his mansion and stood in from of the mirrow then said "Ginny Weasley".

Again he saw her crying in the kitchen, only now Dumbledoor was there and so was Fawks. Fawks was trying to comfort the girl but not succeeding verry well. Lupin was there too, as well as Ron and Hermione. He saw Ms.Weasley standing over the stove.

It had been a week sence Harry had disapeared and no one knew where he was. Ginny had been crying for most of that week and so had Hermione. Ms.weasley had cried for a couple days then tried to cheer everyone up but it wasnt working, so she called Dumbledoor.

Dumbledoor brought Fawks with him to see if his song could bring some people around but so far it only seemed to remind Ginny of Harry "His faveroite bird was a Pheonix!" she sobbed into Hermione's shoulder. Just as she was about to get up to go to her room there was a flash of fire above the table and Ginny looked up and gasped! There was a blue pheonix! the pheonix seemed to be looking at her when she realized it was holding a message out to her. Quickly she grabed the scroll and open'd it so fast it was almost damaged.

_"Ginny, _

_Dont cry I'm not dead. I'm safe but I cant tell you where I am yet, but I am safe. I left you another note on youre nightstand, and that one is specially for you, no one else will be able to read it. This is Midnight my pheonix, can you belive it I got a pheonix!_

_now give this note to Dumbledoor, I can see he's next to you"_

Ginny reached up and scratched Midnights head "Thank you Midnight" she said then threw the note to Dumbledoor and raced up the stairs.

Dumbledoor stared at the pheonix, he'd never seen one that was born at night. Of course the legend says that the pheonix's coloring will be determined if its hatched at night or during the day but he had never actually heard of it being proven. Suddenly Ginny reached up and scratched its head and called it Midnight, _fitting name _ thought Dumbledoor when suddenly Ginny threw the parchment at him and flew out of the room and upstairs, taking the partchment he read

_"Ginny, _

_Dont cry I'm not dead. I'm safe but I cant tell you where I am yet, but I am safe. I left you another note on youre nightstand, and that one is specially for you, no one else will be able to read it. This is Midnight my pheonix, can you belive I got a pheonix!_

_now give this note to Dumbledoor, I can see hes next to you._

_Dumbledoor, sory I havent written sooner but today was the first day ive been awake sence the duel. I'll be back shortly but for now I want to stay where I am, if you recognise Midnight please dont say anything to anyone, and also ask Remus to do the same. I'll be back in about a week. please trust me_

_Harry"_

Dumbledoor thought about what this meant for a minute untill Molly asked him why Ginny took off,

"I'd imagine to find the letter Harry had Midnight here" and he gestured to the pheonix "drop off just for Ginny"

he said. Then turning he said "Remus I'd like you to read this and then talk to you about it"

he handed Lupin the note then turned to Molly and the others "Its a letter from Harry, it says hes fine and will be home in a week, it does not however say where he is, just that he's safe and he's sory for worrying us." finished, Dumbledoor turned to Remus and asked to speak with him upstairs.

Ginny flung open the door, and found the letter sitting on her night stand exactly where he said it would be

_"Ginny, _

_I love you so much and you have no idea how much it hurt me to see you crying like that. There is a pin sitting on youre nightstand that is the Gryfendor crest. Put it on your robes and tap it with youre wand. when you do you have to think of me, its a portkey and will bring you straight to wherever its sister pin is. I happen to be wearing that pin, so hurry up and get here. Dont tell anyone, because they wont even know youre gone. Just be sure to lock youre door_

_Love,_

_Harry"_

Ginny quickly found the pin he'd mentioned and put it on her robe, Then she went over and locked her door.

_am I really gonna do this?_ she thought to herself _am I really gonna disobey Dumbledoor and mum and go see Harry?_

she pulled out her wand and taped the pin and thought as hard as she could "Harry" and was gone.

A/N-id like to thank you all for youre reviews, once again i edited this chapeter myself. im currently working on ch7. 5 and 6 are done but i need to go over them and get them edited and my beta reader is really busy with school so if anyone has any extra free time and wouldnt mind fizing some mistakes in a couple of chapters that will greatly speed things up. currently i seem to be writeing one chapter ever 2 nights so hopefully it wont take too long to finish. right now it looks like this story is gonna be around 40 chapters total because by the end of ch6 they still arnt back in school so shrugs

also if anyone has any free time then please IM me on yahoo at Riven085

i have some ideas i would like to discuss with a fellow fan, and chances are those ideas are gonna greatly affect the whole story so i want em to be good

oh yea and to all the reviewers who keep telling me to stop because its horrible, either shut up or stop reading. you post once that you dont like it fine, i know you dont like it. but when you post every chapter it starts to get really old really fast

Riven


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- i would like to thank night flight for allowing me to use an idea of his. the idea i borrowd was Harry haveing an ancestral home. nothng else. the floor plan is all mine. plus i think his is a really good story so im giving you a link for a few different reasons

http/ saw Ginny walk into her room and pick up the letter, and that was Harry's signal.

He used his portkey to get to the entry hall and wait for Ginny. while he was waiting he examined the tapestries along the walls.

One was of a young Wizzard fighting a huge black dragon. The wizzard was holding a shield that looked strangely like the one in Harrys room. There was a small plaqe next to the tapestry.

_Harry Barthaulamew Potter 1780-1801 _

_Dragonslayer for a day_

Harry hoped that wasnt the relative he was named after. Before Harry could move on to the next one he hear a loud gasp.

Spinning around Harry managed a full turn before he was tackeld to the ground.

"Harry James Potter! If you...ever do that again...you wont need to wory about...Voldermort...I will personally...kill you!" she yelled while trying to kiss him at the same time. After about five minutes of snoging Ginny finially let Harry stand "And just where have you been? everyones been worried sick about you! And what do you mean you can see Dumbledoor sitting next to me? And what about Ron and Hermione they are both worried sick why cant they come?" She stood with her hands on her hips glareing at him. "Well for startes I've been here, and there's not much i can do about your worring while Im unconsious, I'll show you how I saw Dumbledoor, and for now I want this to be just us, at least for today" He said as he reached out and took her hand "ok Gin? for today at least?" he begged, using all his charm and puppy-dog eyes "oh all right" She relented, closing the gap between him. They just stood there holding each other untill Ginny's curiosity finially got the better of her and she steped back and asked "where are we anyway?".

"Well Ms.Weasley" he said teasing her "we are in The Potter Mansion, its a 35 room house along with 2 kitchens, one large and one small. a training room, libiary, couple of studys, infirmary, dining hall, dungeons, vault, and even a grand ball room! Oh Ginny isnt it amazeing? and just think, this is all ours...just me and you, and one day the childr.." then, realizeing what he was saying tried to stammer a response "well...when...I mean...if...someday" he finished while turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh no! is masters sick? do yous need healing masters?" Tolly came running up to him and nearley tackled him again

"No no im fine, really" Harry said while trying to keep the elf from climbing his robes to feel his forehead

"But masters so red! he must have fever!" Tolly insisted "No Tolly im fine, I was just blushing"

Harry heard a snikering comeing from Ginny, so he stood up and said "Ginny meet Tolly, my personal elf. Tolly meet Ginny, my Weasey!"

He said it while trying to suppress a smirk. Judgeing by the lightening comeing from her eyes, he was lucky Tolly was there or he'd be dead. "OH! its masters chosen!" Tolly said danceing in circles, then he ran over and grabed Ginnys hand and tried to pull her away.

"Come, come Tolly must show you youre room. When Tolly showd masters the bathroom he said youd love it, masters wasnt talking to Tolly, and he had to strain to hear it, but Tolly did!" the elf rambled on most of the way up the stairs

"Harry, you do know Hermione's gonna kill you for having a house elf right?" Ginny asked while Tolly took a breath.

"Tolly, what are the conditions to keep Tolly my personal elf?" Harry asked, as much to answer Ginnys question as to keep the elf from rambeling about something else. so Tolly told Ginny and by the time he finished saying how kind it was of Harry to keep him, they were at the doors to the 5th floor.

"Oh wow! Are those doors really gold?" Ginny exclaimmed as she ran her hands over the engraveing

"Not solid gold madame, solid gold too soft, gold plated." Tolly told her then before he could open them Ginny did. Harry didnt think it was possible for an elf to be that surprised but somehow Tolly managed. "How...how did yous do that?" he sputterd.

"What? open the door?" Ginny asked, looking at the elf like he was stupid. "No disrespect was ment madame, but this is masters chambers only he or his family, or his elf may open door, it is spelled so that is so" Tolly said before turning to Harry "you did not tell Tolly yous was married! you said shes was a Weasey, not a Potter!" the elf looked at Harry accusingly

"Were not married Tolly, but I do love her verry much so maby the house picked up on that, marrige is after all only a word" Harry said while rolling his eyes. Looking slightly uncomfortable Ginny said "um Harry, thats not entirely true, thats how muggle marriage is, but wizzard marriage is when you exchange wizzard oaths." Harry knew what that ment, you didnt go back on a wizzard oath.

"comeon Gin, you gotta see the rest of this room, and Tolly was right, youll love the bathroom" he stressed the word love.

Ginny saw the sitting room and then the bed, and she couldnt help running to it and throwing herself into the soft matress.

"Oh Harry this is so wonderful!" she exclaimed "I mean, I love the burrow, and I like Grimauld place but this!" And she just lay back down with her arms spread wide. "so if my rooms this nice Harry, I can hardly imagine how much nicer yours is" she sat up and looked at him "Well Gin, there exactly the same actually, although they do have one thing way better." he teased

"really? whats so much better?" she asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh thats easy, my rooms have a verry beautiful red head laying in the bed" And then he too jumped onto the bed. realization finially hit her as she smirked at him "Harry James Potter, are trying to ask me to share a room with you?" she asked playfully. not hesitating a beat he said "not asking, insisting" and he reached over and kissed her. After that Tolly came back in looking for them, and asking why they stop'd "do yous want to stop the tour?" he looked mournful.

"no Tolly, why dont you show me the bathroom then the rest of the house" Ginny said with perfect courtesy. As soon as Tolly turned around Ginny giggled. Harry was right, Ginny ooh'd and aw'd over the bath tub before Tolly reluctantly pulled her away. Then Tolly showd them the fourth floor, which had the libiary on it. Ginny marveld at it, it looked bigger than half the Hogwarts libiary. Ginny did notice a shelf closed behind glass and locked, all the titles on this shelf were blurred so you couldnt read them.

"Thats the dark magic books, evil books. Kept safe behind unbreakable glass" Tolly said, and nodded his head with each sylable of the last two words. the third floor was all bedrooms so they skipped it, the second floor had the training room and more bedrooms as well as another study. the ground floor had both kitchens, the infirmary, the masters study and when they got to the dining hall Ginny gasped.

the room was as long as the Hogwarts grand hall about half as wide and tall, streching down the center of the room was a long table

that appeared to have been polished less than five minutes beforehand. at the each end of the room was a large fireplace, easily 6 feet tall and twice as wide, the mantle appeared to resemble a lions mouth, compleate with teeth on the bottom to hold wood in and a tounge to rest on.

finially they had seem the whole house except for a single set of double doors directly off the ground floor entry hall to the right. Harry had noticed they avoided the doors that were on that wall on their tour of the second floor.

"Tolly, you never showd me whats through those doors" Harry said while pointing.

"No sirs, I wanted it to be a surprise, for masters and his chosen to see togther" And the elf took each of their hands and placed one hand on each knob. They both turn'd the knob and gasp in surprise, the room was compeatly black. Not a tiny bit of light anywhere.

"Come come" and again Tolly led them by hand and then stoped "are yous two ready?" Tolly had an excited gleam in his eye as he asked. "come on Tolly were dying from suspence" they both said, then looked at each other and giggled. Tolly waved both of his hands, and as they passed each other the chandilier hanging in the center blazed to life.

"Oh my god!" Ginny claspd her hands over her mouth, Harry just stared in awe. The room was easily four stories tall in the center and a good 150 ft across. It was round and there was a ledge that ran around the second story and was supported by golden collums that stretched tword the roof. The floor was marble and done in a pattern of blue and gold. There was a giant crystal chandilier hanging in the center of the room and on one side a grand staircase descended then split off leaveing a orchestra box between the forks as it reached the floor. The stairs and ledge were carpet'd in a deep red velvet and Ginny could almost hear music playing. It was something like out of a fairy tale, only this was real.

suddenly there was music playing, turning around Ginny saw Tolly playing the piano with his feet and somehow playing a violin with his hands, she couldnt help but laugh. Turning to find Harry staring at her she blushed. "May I have this dance" he asked and then laughed as he took her hands and began to twirl her around the floor.

"Oh Harry this is wonderful, thank you so much" she breathed, then kissed him.

suddenly they were interrupted by a loud noise that sounded like cymbols, thinking it was Tolly they ignored it untill they realised he was no longer playing. "Master, that is the door chime. we have guests master!" and he pushed Harry and Ginny tword the front door.

Dumbledoor closed the door behind Remus and sat down at a small table that had a think layer of dust on it.

"You've read the letter?" he turned and inclined his head to meet Remus's eyes.

"yes I've read it" he sighed

"And do you recognise the pheonix?" Dumbledoor wasnt quite so good at concealing his apprehension.

"Oh yes ive seen it before, but I cant seem to remember where" he was still searching his memory for any kind of clue.

"likewise, I have seen it but I cannot remember the time or place" Dumbledoor mused

"It deffinetly hasnt been withing the past six years, in fact it was before james and lilly were killed. I have a strong memory of me, James, Lilly and Sirius sitting in their home around a table. then that pheonix arrived, much the same way it did tonight and it gave James a letter. Then he stood up and said he had to go because mum and dad cal..." understanding flashed from Remus's face to Dumbledoors and back again. "but how? I thought James said he sealed the house right before he went into hideing?" Remus looked quizicly at Dumbledoor. "I do not know, how did James plan to get back in when the time came to unseal it?" Dumbledoor's blue eyes made Remus's hair stand on end. "James had a portkey that would take you there, thats how he used to go visit his parents before Voldermort killed them, The portkey was actually reusable, supposedly an old family heirloom. The one he had was a pin, in the shape of the crest of Gryffindor house. That must be what minister Ragnok wanted. when we went to get some galleons for the Salem trip, Ragnok asked to meet with him first. Said it was private business. Harry came out carrying a small box and wearing a small pin, although now that I remember it, that isnt the pin James used to wear. This pin was in the shape of a pheonix, then that means that the Gryffindor pin must still be in that box!" Remus suddenly had a bad thought "you dont think he'd? Molly would kill him if she found out!"

"I think" Dumbledoor's eyes twinkled and he got that smirk he'd devoloped while dueling Harry this last year "That we should discreetly go and check on young Ms.Weasley" the two men stood and dusted off their bottoms and left the small room.

"Molly, I think im going to go ask Ginny a few questions about the letter Harry sent her, see if maby she knows where he is."

when he saw her start to protest he stop'd her and continued "I wont pressure her, I'll simply read her eyes and know if shes lying to me. Then all I have to do is ask her if she knows where Harry is, if shes lying we'll know she at least knows and shes comfortable with it. and trust me Molly if Ginny is comfortable with it so are Remus and I" Dumbledoor turned and left the room

before he follow'd, Remus asked Molly to make sure no one botherd them, unless Midnight showd up again.

When they got to Ginny's Room they weren't surprised to find it locked, Dumbledoor was a little surprised to find the strength of the spell that locked it, but doubtless growing up with Fred and George had forced a few advancements. Neither adult was really surprised to find the room empty. Dumbledoor reached down and picked up a piece of parchment off the floor

_"Dumbledoor, _

_This parchment is enchanted to read differently for you and Ginny. If youre reading this now it is doubtless you are looking for Ginny. She is safe and with me and I promise to have her home before bedtime, and if you really want I'll even stick around a little while myself. you needant bother trying to read Ginnys portion of this letter, its mostly personal stuff between us. The only part you might be interested in is the portkey I have given her. I have given her a permenant portkey that is pin shaped like the Gryffindor crest. it will take her two places, one is directly to me and the other is to the place I am at right now. Dont try to take this portkey from her because it has protective enchantments on it designed to prevent theft, it has to be given freely, not under duress or orders. _

_Harry_

_ps.would you mind not telling other people about Ginny's portkey? it could upset or wory some of them._

Dumbledoor read the note several times before he set it down. he briefly considerd trying to read Ginnys portion but decided against it, chances are it would somehow aleart Harry and that would weaken the boys trust in him. Dumbledoor Told Remus that Harry had given Ginny the portkey Remus had described to him but Remus just shook his head "That cant be, I distinctly remember James saying you had to be a Potter to use that portkey. and even though Ginny and Harry are dateing she still wouldnt have been able to use it."

looking thoughtful Dumbledoor said "Well Remus, Harry would have had to unseal the mansion in order to get Ginny there so why dont we go and ask him ourselves?" Remus's eyes lit up but then they darkend "James and Lilly lived there for awhile, and Sirius stayed there, we were all happy, it will be difficult to go there again. but I shall go"

As they got up and locked the door again Remus seemed deep in thought.

"um..Remus, seems my memory is a bit foggy, I havent been to the Potters in almost five decades, would you mind doing the portkey?"

He handed Remus the parchment and Remus pointed his wand and said _Portus_

They each took hold and there was the jerking again, but this time there was an abrupt _thump,_ as if theyd hit something. Then the feeling of a giant hand grabbing both of them and they were both dumped on the front porch of a large house. It was painted a deep midnight blue, and the trim and shutters were all silver and they shone in the sunlight.

"where did you send us Remus? I assumed yo were gonna put us inside the house" Dumbledoor stood up and dusted off his robes as he tried to hide the discomfort in his voice.

"I did, right inside the entry hall. next to that tapestry of the fool James insisted on nameing Harry after. well at least were here, might as well knock" They did and waited, ten minutes later there was still no answer. "if I didnt hear faint music comeing from inside I'd say they weren't here" Dumbledoor chuckeld. "maby we should try the bell" Remus said after another minute of no answer "Therse a bell? why did you have us waiting out here if there was a bell?" Dumbledoor asked, then he spotted the bell cord and pulled. the sound of music stop'd and they could hear footsteps on the other side of the door.

Opening the Door Harry was shocked, but not really surprised to see Professor's Dumbledoor and Lupin standing on the porch. Quickly he invited them in and barely had the door closed when Tolly came rushing up asking if anyone needed their coat or scarve hung in a closet. "Dumbledoor what are you doing here?" Harry blurted out before he could even organise his thoughts.

"Perhaps masters would like some tea in the sitting room?" Tolly asked, gently remind Harry that these were his guests and he was being rather rude just standing there. Harry led everyone to the first floor sitting room and they all sat down as Tolly poured some tea

"Next time I would prefer some kind of notifacation before you go sneaking people away" Dumbledoor stared at Harry and Harry just stared right back. Suddenly Harry rememberd something and said something to Tolly. The elf took off upstairs.

"Dont you go yellng at Harry for asking me to visit, I decided to come. no one forced me." and Ginny set her jaw in just the same way her mother did when she prepared herself for an argument, Remus immeadietly leaned back and Dumbledoor smiled.

"Ah Ms.Weasley I was not yelling at Harry, just asking him to let me know before he decides to borrow you from my care" and his tone had a small hint of laughter with it.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Remus tenativley asked. "well I was doing fine untill you two showd up. We were danceing and really enjoying some time to ourselves when there's this god-aufull clanging noise and then Tolly goes off about having guests at the door"

Harry rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"This place is marvelously well kept Harry" Lupin said as he looked around "where is old Tunny? Me and James had so much fun with him the one summer I stayed here" Lupins eyes got a glazed look for a second then he rememberd where he was and looked at Harry

"Tunny died when he found out mom and dad died. Tolly said he was dads personal elf and it broke his heart to hear that. For the last fourteen years its just been Tolly all alone." Harry sounded kinda sad when he said this, so Ginny took his hand and squeezed it.

"Harry, Tolly may have been able to maintain this house while it was just him but not if youre here too. he wont be able to take care of you and the house. Youre grandparents had two full time elf's working here plus their personal ones. Either youre gonna have to hire some human staff or get some more elf's"

Harry stared at lupin "But I dont know where to even look to find house elf's, and how do you hire them? and even if I did get more Hermione will kill me. It was hard enough to make Tolly take pay and a day off each week. Fortunetly he was already wearing clothes so I didnt have to wory about that" Harry buried his hands in his hair then sat up. He was going to ask Dumbledoor's advice when he saw a strange smile on his face. "what? well what do you think i should do?" he asked

"Fortunetly I have a marvelous idea that I think would solve both our problems and help a certain someone's. You remember Dobby? well of course you do, I know he'll be delighted to get to work for you. And it wont be hard to get him to take pay and wear clothes, and of course dear little Winkey. The Hogwarts elfs still tell me she hardley leaves her nook by the fire. I think she'd do better with a family than shes doing at the school, And if you allow me to handle it I think I can get her to take the bennifits package as well."

At that moment Tolly came in carrying the shield. Harry jumped up and took it from him then passed it to Dumbledoor.

"Professor I found this in my family vault downstairs. The plaq next to it says its called _The Potter Shield_ and that it can reflect all minor hex's and absorbe most major ones, what do you think?" Dumbledoor took the shield and Handled with all the care you would an antique lace doily. Carefully he ran his hands over the crest carved into the metal surface, then he took out his wand and tried a small cutting hex on the shield, the hex bounced off the shield and sliced off a section of his beard. "well Harry, I'd say this is genuine, and while I think it is a marvelous find I strongly urge you not to rely on it in youre battle against Voldermort. If you become too dependant on this shield then what happens when he does find one it wont block? no, do not become to Reliant on this shield Harry" Remus took the shield to examine it next and he could be heard muttering a few words like _interesting, _or_ unbeliveable_ before he too set it down and aggreed with dumbledoor about not relying too heavily on it.

Harry was debateing showing them the wand or not, he hadnt even shown Ginny the wand. finially he decided he'd show them all some other time. Turning to Tolly he told him to sit down and that there was something they all needed to talk about.

Harry chose his words verry carefully "Tolly, how do you feel about me bringing another two house elf's in to help you care for the house?" Seeing the the look of panic on the poor creatures face Harry quickly continued "no Tolly not to replace you, only you would have the Honor of being my personal elf. No one is ever going to take that away from you. These elf's have no where else to go and you're going to be so busy being my personal elf now that you wont have time to cook or clean like normal"

"Tolly is a good elf sirs! He never neglect his family's house. Tolly make time if he has too!" The elf said standing up.

"No Tolly I'm not saying you would!" suddenly Harry had a bright idea "But Tolly, Ginny wants a perosonal elf too, and the one she wants has a friend who has to come too. so Winky is gonna be Ginny's personal elf and Dobby is gonna be a general elf, remember how it was before old master left? Its gonna be like that again, only youre my personal elf." as he spoke a smile began spreding across Tolly's face. "Tolly understands master, Tolly will be chief elf" and he was grining from ear to ear.

"now Tolly, go get some more clothes togther like what youre wearing now, one for a male elf like yourself and one for a female, do you got that Tolly?" Harry looked hard at the elf to be sure he understood

"yes masters, Tolly is to fetch uniforms for new elf's" and the elf jump'd to leave before Harry caught his arm and said "when you get them, wait outside the door untill I call you in ok?" the elf nodded affirmative and left

Dumbledoor stood and said "well Harry I'll be running along to Hogwarts to collect Dobby and Winky, I'll see you in about five minutes. then he too left.

while they sat waiting Remus turned to Ginny and asked "So what do you think?"

"oh this house is so wonderful, and its so huge and Harry says therse a whole basement full of dungeons and a vault that only he can enter, and Harry says he found something special in the vault for me to wear that I'll love but he says its gonna be a surprise." she stoped when she realized she was rambling. Remus smiled at her and then in an undertone only she could hear

"so what do you think its gonna be like when youre the lady of the house?" And as he said it his eyes seemed to twinkle

"oh, well by then I'll...Remus!" she had caught on to what he was trying to imply. "were only dateing, besides Harry doesnt need anymore huge things to deal with. And for another thing my parents would kill me if I droped out to marry Harry." and she sat there and Glared untill Dumbledoor arrived

Dumbledoor walked in the room followd by the two house elf's. Dobby immeadietly ran over and proclaimed in no uncertain terms that he would gladly serve Mister Harry Potter Sir, and how honor'd he was just to be mentioned then leaning in he said quietly into Harry's ear "Winky is not well yet sirs, she still drinks too much. but Dobby thinks being Harry's Weasey's elf would do her good" and he jumped up and down in excitement. It was discussed between then all and when Winky heard they were offering her the chance to be the personal elf of Harry Potters lady her eyes got round and tears formed in the corners "But Winky was a bad house elf, she does not deserve such an honor" then Dumbledoor in a cold and hard voice said

"Winky! you are being asked to do a job that most would give their right arm for. now here's the conditions, you must accept 4 galleons of pay per month and you will also be required to spend every tuesday doing whatever Winky enjoys. those are the conditions, if you still think it is too honorable for you then tell me now!" and he just stared at her untill she answerd

"Winky will accept, with the stated punishments. oh thank you professor Dumbledoor sir, and Mr.Potter for allowing Winky this chance to redeem herself" and she hung her head and look'd at her feet. Ginny immeadietly felt sory for her and decided the first chance she got she would do something for her. Satisfied that everything was going well Harry called out "Tolly, bring in the uniforms"

and then Tolly came in carrying a silver package and another navy blue one. he handed the silver one to Dobby and the blue one to winky. "I'm Tolly, I am masters personal elf which makes me chief elf" and he pointed his thumb at his chest "These are youre uniforms, personal elf's wear blue and general elf's wear silver." Tolly turned to dobby and said "youre responsibility is the house and grounds, keeping it clean and in good condition, you are never to enter the masters chamber unless told to by him or me. do you understand?"

and Dobby quickly nodded his head and said "oh yes, it is an honor to clean Mister Harry Potters house sirs"

Tolly then told Winky what her responsibilities were and made sure she understood them before he asked to be excused to show them to their chambers and what to do.

"well now, I think that has been worked out to everyone's satisfaction, has it not?" Dumbledoor smile'd at everyone sitting down

Harry just squeezd Ginny's hand and she smile'd at him

"Now Mr.Potter, we need to discuss this situation. I cannot have you whisking yound Ginny off when ever you or her feel like it. you are extreamily lucky that Molly doesnt know she is gone, I dont think even I have enough power to stop her should she feel her children are thretend" Dumbledoor had been looking at Harry for the past five minutes

"Dumbledoor, this is my house, my home. the only place where I've felt like I belong, with the exception of the Burrow. I'm not leaveing yet, and you cant make me. I could declare you an enemy right now and do you know where you'd be? right out there on the front porch. you have to have my permission to be in my house, or havent you realized that yet? I'm sure you tried to arrive inside, didnt you wonder why you landed on the porch."Harry was starting to get angry

"Harry I wasnt trying to tell you that you couldnt stay. I was trying to point out that Ms.Weasley cannot" Dumbledoor folded his fingers togther over his leg, "but I must say Harry this house is quite magnificent, would you mind giving us a quick walkthrough?"

"actually professor I'd like to ask you to consider something, I know that grimauld place is headquarters and all but is that really the best place for the Weasleys to be staying? why dont they come stay here? they were so kind to take me in and I would like to return the favor" Harry looked over at Ginny who had a tear in her eye and was gripping his hand tightly

"oh Harry! thats a wonderful idea" she exclaimed then bent over and kissed his cheek.

at that moment Midnight appeared in a ball of flames and settled on the sofa next to Harry. Harry then rememberd Hawkeye.

"Ginny, Professors i just rememberd something totally awsome follow me!" he jumped up and raced out of the study, followd closely by Ginny and a littlefarther back by the two professors. Harry led them through the kitchen to the back hall then out and across the yard. he stoped before the big barn doors and asked them to wait here because he had something to show them.

Harry enterd the barn and walked over to where Hawkeye was napping, senceing a presence the griffin looked up and gave a quiet little squak of pleasure before it jumped to its feet and started nuzzeling Harry's outstreched hand.

"i have some friends waiting outside" he told the griffin "would you mind if i ride you? i would like to surprise them see..."

The griffin wasnt stupid, he knew what Harry ment. he lowerd his front legs alloring Harry to mount him then he spred his wings and gave a mighty _SQUAK!_

Ginny was wondering what was takeing so long when she heard the weird noise

Dumbledoor grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the door as it started to open. something big was flying at them, she couldnt see it but she heard it wings and suddenly it was over them. turning to see hwat it was all three of them froze when they saw the creature turning around to fly back tword them. loosing his composure Lupin was the first to comment

"No way! i didnt think you could tame those" Ginny finially stammerd out a question to Dumbledoor

"Pro...Professor...is that...a...a...griffin" she pointed a shakey finger at the pair that was landing in front of them now

"indeed Ms.Weasley i believe it is" and Dumbledoors voice betrayed no emotion.

Harry rode Hawkeye over to where the three were standing and dismounted, then he said

"Hawkeye, this is my girlfriend Ginny, and professors Dumbledoor and Lupin" he said and gestured to each as he said their names

"Harry, hes magnificent" Lupin strode foward and then paused "may I?" he asked then when the griffin nodded he reached out and stroked the feathers "He is magnificent Harry, his feathers shine and not a single one out of place, even after you rode him"

Hawkeye seemed to like the attention Lupin was giving him because he started to rub his head along Remus's arms forceing him to scratch him "and I think he likes me" Remus exclaimed in wonderment "Harry you should know griffins are verry good judges of character, as long as you have Hawkeye here around you will always know if someone is trustworthy" Ginny cae foward and gently ran her hand through the feathers that coverd Hawkeyes chest. Hawkeye turned and stared at Ginny for a moment then let out an affectionate squak and bow'd to her, when he didnt raise again Ginny turned to Harry and asked "whats he doing Harry"

Harry considerd for a second then said "i think he wants you to mount him" Harry smiled at her and helped her to get on Hawkeye's back. immeadietly he rose and started running and then lept into the air

Dumbledoor watched the whole thing then said to Harry "a griffin Harry? you should know Harry a griffin is feircly loyal, they have been known to kill people for simply insulting its partner. do not take it lightly Harry, a griffin would not give you its loyalty just because you belong to a certain family. griffins can see into youre soul Harry, and this one's seen into youres and given you his loyalty, hes also seen into Ginnys, and i think he has seen just how much she cares for you. i dont think he would allow her to ride him at a first meeting if he hadnt."

Ginny screamed, shed just gotten in place when Hawkeye started running faster than she could breathe

suddenly they were airborne and all Ginnys fear was gone. she leaned foward and thank'd Hawkeye for this and the responce she got was him pumping his wings faster causing them to fly higher and faster. Ginny let go of the griffin's mane and raised her arms over her head. somehow this felt better than a broom, this was a living creature she was rideing, and while she loved her broom it was just a stick of wood compared to this. suddenly the griffin tensed up and let out a Roar of indignation, Ginny looked around and saw a hawk of somekind below them flying away. Hawkeye went into a dive causeing Ginny to grab tightly to his mane. they flew after the hawk which apearently had seen then because it was doing its best to dodge them. suddenly they were over some forestland and Ginny saw a streak of green light go flying past her as Hawkeye easily dodged the spell. she peered down and saw three goblins in a clearing and the hawk was angeling down tword them. Ginny pulled out her wand and sent a stream of bludgeoning spells at the trio in the clearing. suddenly Midnight appeared next to the hawk and snatched it out of the air in his talons, and was gone again in another ball of flame. Hawkeye dived tword the goblins with his wings back, just when Ginny screamed because she throught they were gonna crash he put out his wings and rose again, Ginny looked down and saw there was only one goblin in the clearing and she didnt like what that ment, it took her a few seconds to realize that Hawkeye was holding something in his front claws, and another half a minute to realize that was what had happend to the other two goblins. Ginny thought she was gonna be sick but somehow kept her mind on the task at hand.

again she sent a stream of bludgeoning spells tword the clearing and this time got lucky as one actually hit the goblin, she told Hawkeye that she wanted to take that one alive and not to hurt him but to carry him. Hawkeye did and they began flying back tword the barn

Harry watched as Ginny swooped in and out of the clouds and she really seemed to be enjoying herself when suddenly Hawkeye went into a dive. Harry wonderd what he could be diving like that for when he saw green light shoot from the woods tword the pair in the sky

immeadietly Harry started running tword the woods but stoped when he saw Midnight come swooping out of the barn. the pheonix was gone in a ball of flames and was back again seconds later holding something. he deposited his package infront of Harry then went to sit on the roof of the barn. Harry looked up to see Hawkeye and Ginny flying back twords him with something dangeling from his claws.

Harry bent down to examint the thing Midnight had droped and discoverd it was a dead hawk with a note straped to its leg

_"Potter mansion gobins_

_be on the lookout for any sign's of activity in the mansion, potter still hasnt appeared and my spies tell me hes not with dumbledoor. dont reply to this i dont want to risk anything following it back to me. maintain youre scilence untill you know for certain if hes there, if you become convinced hes not dont send me a letter saying he isnt just remain silent. do not fail me in this_

_Lord Voldermort"_

Harry read the note and paled. that had been too close. Harry felt his anger begin to build. what right had they to be on his property! and they thretend Ginny, Harry had seen the spells fly from the woods. Harry summoned his broom and was about to go to the woods when Dumbledoor placed his hand on his shoulder and said "wait Harry, their back now and look what they brought"

Hawkeye had just landed and tossed the two dead goblins aside and brought the injurd one to Harry

Ginny dismounted and flew into Harrys arms and they just stood there for a moment before Harry finially asked her if she was ok. she said she was, then she turned and said in a wisper "he killed two of them, he was prtoecting me Harry" a chill made her shiver. Harry quickly took her in his arms and told her its ok and it wasnt her fault. looking over her shoulder he asked Dumbledoor to take the Goblins somewhere else for questioning and said he wanted no part of it. Harry Remus and Ginny went back inside and the two men setteld Ginny in a chair in the sitting room and told Tolly and Winky to make her as comfortable as possible. Harry went back to find Dumbledoor

"im going to go now and ask everyone to come here, its now the safest place for them, the goblins never got Voldermorts orders and there all dead now, and he isnt expecting them to report in so they wont be missed" Harry said

"I think that would be ok, but i suggest you ask Ms.Weasley before announceing it, ive contacted minister Ragnok and hes on his way to see who they were and to question the survivor. Harry, Hawkeye really cares about Ginny. he wouldnt have protected her otherwise." Dumbledoor smiled at Harry and despite what had just happend Harry felt himself grinning back. "everything here seems to" Harry explained "when i showd her my rooms she was able to open the door and Tolly freaked out. he said only me or Tolly could have opend that door and that we had to be married and just not telling him. when we told him we wernt he just got more confused"

Harry's voice trailed off as he watch'd Dumbledoors face "she cares for you Harry, I think its safe to say she feels for you what Molly feels for Arthur" Dumbledoor said in a soft voice

Harry just stared at the man standing in front of him "you cant...mean..she wants..." Harry stammerd

"I do not doubt Mr.Potter that if you asked her she would say yes, quite possibly faster than Fawks can travel" and there was a hint of amusement in his voice

"but were still in school, were much too young..."Harry began but stoped when Dumbledoor shook his head

"Harry, might i address you like i would a son? just this one time please?" when Harry nodded he continued

"Harry my boy, love knows no age young Ginny has felt something for you from the day she first saw you, that day you didnt even know her name but simply asked her mom how to get onto the platform. The fact that the magic in this house responds to her as if she were a Potter speaks for itself. even Hawkeye can see how much you mean to eachother so why is it so hard for you to accept it and be happy?" he looked at Harry over the rim of his half moon glasses and waited for his responce. Harry seem'd to consider it for a moment or two before he finially said "I care for Ginny more than anything on this earth, but I think it would be wrong of me to do anything that would seriously jepordise her or otherwise..." Dumbledoor held up his hand and then said "Harry, you must live youre life now, do not plan for after. by refuseing to live now you are allowing voldermort to win." Harry rememberd something Mad-eye Moody had said to him the year before _"Ninety-five percent of his job is done if everyone fears him." _

"Harry, im not trying to geet you to run in there and ask her to marry you, in fact i think that untill you know exactly what you want I advise you not to. however i do want you to know that whatever you choose you have mine and Remus's full support. and just between us Harry, youd have the Weasleys too. Molly would have to oppose it because shes a mother and thats her perogative, however if you follow tradition then you need only wory about Arthur. and Harry, Arthur adores you. youve made Ginny the happiest hes ever seen her, and for that alone he will accept it. just so you know Harry, you tend to wory a bit too much what others will think.you must remember to be true to youreself. that goes for all things too Harry, live for the hear and the now. do not forget to live while you plan for a battle some time in the future." Dumble pulled Harry close and gave him a quick hug and a smile

"Professor" Harry asked after a moment "I would like to do something for Ginny but i need youre help"

Dumbledoor leane down and Harry wisperd his plan in Dumbledoors ear.

after Harry finished Dumbledoor stood up, his eyes twinkeling and said "Harry that is a wonderful idea, absolutley grand. i will see to it immeadietly, now if youll excuse me i must finish tending to these goblins" and he turned around and went inside the barn

Harry went back inside and found Ginny was sitting by a fire and drinking hot coco. he sat next to her and put an arm around her as he held her close for a moment, then he turned and kissed her. "I love you so much Ginny, I was so scared when I saw those spells flying at you. i was scared i might loose you too" the he took her in another hug and they sat there like that, holding eachother untill Remus

enterd carrying some pillows "You know Ginny i dont think we should mention this little attack to youre mother, shes already convinced its unsafe to leave Grimauld place at all and this wont help..." he stop'd speaking when he saw Harry and inny then cleared his throat.

Harry released Ginny and settled back into the sofa, but he didnt release her hand. "Ginny, Im going to go get youre parents ok? im gonna let everyone stay here, its much safer than Grimauld place now anyway" and he proceeded to tell her about the letter the hawk was carrying and his and Dumbledoors understanding of its message.

"Ill be right back, and i dont want to see you move a muscle Ms.Weasley" he stood, kissed her on the forehead then went into the entry hall, he called Midnight to him and a moment later he and midnight arrived in the kitchen of Grimauld place, surrounded by Mr and Ms Weasley, the twins, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Tonks and even Kingsley Shacklebolt. and the scary thing was they all had their wands pointed at him...


	6. Chapter 6

Harry looked at the wands pointed at him then raised his hands in a _I surrender _gesture

"Woa, what's going on here guys??". surprisingly it was Snape who answered

"The Dark Lord knows where our headquarters is, and you've been missing for over a week and just happen to turn up when it's convenient" He sneered. Hermione spoke up at that moment "What he means to say Harry, is how do we know it's really you and not another death eater using Pollyjuice Potion?" Harry finally made the connection to them having wands pointed at him

"Well I suppose I could go get Ginny and bring her back but that would just put her in the same mess I'm in, and I don't suppose my phoenix here counts as proof of my identity so hmmmm" Harry paused and then had an idea, "Hermione, ask me some questions that only I would know the answer to, and oh can I please sit down at least?" Ron slid a chair across the floor to him and he sat down, then Hermione began the questioning.

"What is the shape of your Patronus, and mine?" she asked him "My Patronus is a stag, and yours is a beaver"

"What is Rita Skeeter's Animagus form?" Many in the room gasped at that, for they hadn't known Rita was an Animagus "A beetle." Harry said.

"Well I think that's enough to verify its Harry." Hermione said standing up "Wait!" Snape sneered "Before the end of term Potter, when I brought you you're homework what did you tell me as I was leavening and what was my response?" he looked at Harry as if daring him to get the wrong answer "Well Professor, I told you that something you had said was useful to me when fighting Voldamort, and you said that at least I had been paying attention once in you're class." Harry said then looked Snape straight in the eye and said "And I meant it, thank you. Now can I please get up I have important news." Harry stood up then told everyone they all needed to pack their stuff and meet him in the kitchen in about an hour. When they wanted to know why Harry just told them because Dumbledor said to. _Well it isn't a total lie, I mean he did say it was ok and a good idea_ he thought to himself. Harry went upstairs to the room he and Ron usually shared and found his trunk sitting on his bed, apparently no one had unpacked it for him, especially since he, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had only brought small knapsacks for the two day trip to Salem; and the adult Weasleys had promised to bring their trunks here. Double-checking the cabinets and drawers to make sure he had everything. He levitated his trunk down the stairs, past the portrait of Ms. Black and into the kitchen.

Harry went around the kitchen setting everything in order for a long absence when Ron arrived in the kitchen dragging his large and heavy trunk "Bloody Hell mate, thanks for the help down them stairs!" Ron glared at Harry and Harry blushed slightly at his rebuke.

Before Ron could scold him anymore Ms. Weasley appeared in the kitchen levitating both her and Ginny's trunks. Kingsley, Tonks, and Snape just strode in carrying nothing, which made sense because they didn't stay at Grimmauld Place. Hermione was the last to appear and she glared at Ron for not helping her with her trunk. Harry watched her try and stare down Ron who was pointedly looking at his feet, when he realized everyone was waiting on him.

Clearing his throat Harry said that they were all going some place safe but someone should remain to warn anyone else, and that he couldn't tell them where they were going until Dumbledor said it was safe. "I'll have Midnight start taking your trunks over and once there all there then everyone can grab my hands and well use the portkey." Harry turned and asked Midnight to deposit the trunks in the fourth floor sitting room and when he made sure he knew where he was going he turned back to the others and asked who was going to stay and warn the others. "I'll stay Potter" Snape said but he saw Tonks shaking her head he allowed her to speak

"Someone needs to be able to tell Dumbledor what happened, exactly what happened, and Potter has his pensive if you need it. No you're needed I'll stay, Kingsly and me." She looked over to him and he nodded.

Suddenly there was a burst of flame and a single silver feather hit the floor "That's the signal, now everyone grab my left hand ready?"

Then he taped his portkey with his wand and thought _home._

They arrived in the entry hall and everyone stared at the size of it "Bloody Hell!" Harry herd Ron gasp as he stared at the tapestry of the man fighting the dragon. "Harry, where are we? I don't remember reading about any large mansions that were available to the order. Are you sure its safe?" Hermione asked. "Of course its safe Hermione, there's no reason to be worried. And you probably haven't read about this place because it hasn't been seen in the last seventeen years. You're in the Potter Mansion," he said with pride

"I don't mean to doubt you Harry but are you sure its safe? I mean didn't Voldemort get your parents while they were here?"

Harry's innards turned to ice "No Hermione he didn't, they weren't staying here when they were killed and if you don't think its safe would you like me to demonstrate what happens to enemies of me in my house?" "Harry I didn't mean to make you mad I was just asking. But yes, as long as its not painful I wouldn't mind knowing." And as she said it she straightened her back and squared her shoulders.

"Fine" Harry said "Get out!" and he put as much force as he could into that yell and everyone gasp when Hermione disappeared with a loud _POP!_

Before anyone could ask any questions or demand an answer there was a loud banging on the door. Immediately Dobby came Rushing down the stairs and looked at Harry expectantly, Harry nodded and Hermione tried to enter but as soon as she took a step past the threshold it was as if someone had pushed her backwards, she started to fall but was caught by Dobby.

"Masters friends should be careful of wards on house, until Harry Potter invites you in no one can enter house. Dobby said while he carefully set Hermione down on the porch.

"Are you satisfied Hermione? Now would you please come in?" Harry asked smiling. Hesitantly at first she took a light step over the threshold, and when nothing happened she walked all the way in and Dobby closed the doors.

"Harry why is Dobby here? You have house elves? Harry how could you?" she looked genuinely hurt as Harry explained he only had three and he made them all accept pay and days off, and then Dobby was pulling on her sleeve and said

"And look at the wonderful uniforms Dobby gets to wears, Winky has one too but hers is blue and Harry Potters elf is chief elf and he wears blue too." Dobby said then suddenly remembering Tolly, Dobby asked to be excused because he had duties to attend to.

"Winky really is doing better in a real house Hermione." Harry whispered as she looked at him

"Oh I suppose since you do pay them and treat them nice I'm ok." then changing the subject she asked the one question Harry wished she hadn't "So where's Ginny? You said she was here." Harry's heart fell into his stomach just thinking about the look he was getting from Mrs. Weasley. Harry called Tolly down to him and introduced everyone to Tolly. As Tolly made sure everyone understood he was "Master's personal elf" Harry saw Hermione's lips form a very thin line "Tolly why don't you go get Ginny and Remus, oh and Dumbledor from the barn to please." Tolly assured him he'd be right back and took off. True to his word Tolly was back in a quick moment with Ginny and the two professors. Dumbledor looked surprised to see Snape there but kept quiet.

After greetings Harry asked everyone up to the fourth floor sitting room so they could talk. As they walked down the halls and climbed the stairs Ron and Hermione kept asking him questions, "How many rooms are there? Are there dungeons? Do you have your own Quidditch field?" Harry laughed and answered them all "There are 34 bedrooms plus the master suite and the infirmary, yes Ron there are dungeons, and unfortunately no there is not.." Harry was interrupted by Tolly tugging on his sleeve "Masters, there is no full sized Quidditch field but in the dungeons there is a room designed to practice, with three rings and as long as half a field." Tolly said, then they entered the sitting room and everyone had a seat.

"Professor Snape, I think has something he wants to tell Dumbledor" Harry's voice sounded grave. "Um yes... well Headmaster The Dark Lord has discovered the location of our headquarters" Snape said with some trepidation A mixture of emotions flashed across Dumbledor's face before it settled into a small frown "Severus how did you come by this information?" Dumbledor's face was neutral "Headmaster...I would like to give you my report in private." Snape glanced around the room before sneering at Harry. "Very well Severus, Is there perhaps a study we could borrow Harry?" Dumbledor turned and smiled as Harry rose and said, "Of course Professor" Harry turned to Ginny and told her, "I'll be right back" then he kiss her on the forehead and led the two Professors out of the room

Harry led them down the hall to a staircase leading up "These are my personal chambers professors, you can use my sitting room." and Harry opened the golden doors and showed them in. Before anyone sat down however, Harry had a better idea and said "Actually I think I know a better room than this one, and its not far" Harry started to walk but Snape spoke up "Potter really, while you insist on showing off this monstrous house I really must speak with the Headmaster about. " and Snape paused just long enough to stress the words "important events" Dumbledor glared at Snape and said "Severus, Harry has been kind enough to allow us to use his personal rooms for our meeting. Lets not insult his hospitality." and his tone left little room for argument. Harry led them through the door on the left and they found themselves inside another sitting room only this one had a large six foot tall mirror in a golden frame hanging on one wall while the three sofa's faced it. Harry let them get settled and started to leave when Dumbledor told him to stay. Harry sat down and waited for Snape to start

"This morning The Dark Lord held a meeting of his top lieutenants. Before the meeting started, he told me he needed me to run a message and that I was to wait for a response. Naturally the scroll was sealed but I have been able to duplicate the seal for the better part of two years." Snape pulled out a scroll and handed it to Dumbledor, who read it with a frown on his face.

_"Rookwood,_

_Tonight's meeting is to discuss our attack on the ministry, as you know most of the details of this plan you are excused from coming. I have a special assignment for you. You are to keep Dumbledor's little spy from being able to attend. This plan is almost more important than tomorrow nights attack on Grimmauld Place. Do not harm Snape or allow him to guess that he is being duped. He is much better at legitimacy than you are so don't even try it. It would be best to send him on some errand but I doubt you can think of one that he wouldn't expect as make-work. He has been told to wait for a response before returning. Once again do not harm him otherwise tomorrow nights plan will be ruined! And if it is you will never see the light of another day. By the time Dumbledor realizes how much information Snape has actually given us it will be much to late._

_Lord Voldemort"_

Dumbledor turned to Harry "Would you mind allowing me to borrow you're pensive Mr. Potter?" he asked. Harry left the room to get it from his trunk, and Dumbledor turned to Snape "How does he know Severus?" Dumbledor's voice was harsh and cold. "I assure you headmaster I was neither able nor willing to tell him where it was, I am not secret keeper after all."

"Well them I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to review each and every meeting you've had with Voldemort

Harry walked back in carrying his pensive then set it down on the table. "May we have some privacy for awhile Mr. Potter? I'm sure Professor Snape and I can find our way back to the fourth floor" Dumbledor asked Harry

"Yes Professor, umm before I go let me explain why I chose this room, this is an enchanted mirror that will show you anything that isn't spelled against it." Harry turned to the mirror and said "Ron Weasley" immediately the scene in the mirror changed to show them Ron and Hermione in the hallway snoging "oh..er..um.." Harry waved his arm over the mirror and it changed back into their reflections

"if you need professor you can use this to verify any of you're findings or to find out what Voldemort is doing now." Harry nodded his head then turned and left the room

Harry snuck up on Ron and Hermione, they were so caught up in each other a marching band could have escaped their notice.

Harry moved around to their side and brought his face to within six inches of the kissing couple before saying "Wow, its a good thing Mrs. Weasley isn't here. Both of them nearly fell over trying to separate fast enough. "Hell mate!" Ron yelled back clutching his chest

"Are you trying to scare a me to death?" Hermione was trying to fix her hair "Really Harry that wasn't funny" she rolled her eyes.

"Well come on you two, there's something I need to tell everyone in the sitting room" Harry opened the door and went in.

When Harry walked in he found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking to Remus, who was whispering about something, whatever it was Mrs. Weasley was turning whiter and whiter. To his surprise Ginny was curled up on the sofa petting Midnight, who was lying next to her. Harry reached down and stroked Midnight's neck and head and then leaned over and kissed Ginny on the forehead.

Harry then walked to the front of the room and waited for everyone's attention.

"Right well I just wanted to say that all of you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like." Mrs. Weasley interrupted him by saying, "Harry that is very sweet but we can't impose on you just because You-Know-Who thinks he knows where we are."

"Mrs. Weasley I had already planed on inviting your entire family as well as Hermione to stay here before I found out that Grimmauld Place had been compromised. You've made me feel at home in your house for so long, give me a chance to make you feel at home in mine." Harry's eyes were watering but no one seemed to notice except for Ginny who squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"All right Harry, if you feel that way we'll stay. " Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged Harry tight before releasing him.

"Ok well I'd like everyone to please pick any room you want on the fourth floor, just try and avoid the two rooms at the base of the stairs going up. One was my parents suite and the other was the room Sirius used when he stayed here as a boy." Harry's voice got real quite as he finished that statement.

"There are seven bedrooms on this floor minus the two nearest my suite, this sitting room here as well as a large library which I'm sure Hermione will love. The third floor has twenty bedrooms with the exception of 2 sitting rooms, one on the left side of the house and one on the right. The second floor has another 5 bedrooms as well as a study, a sitting room, a training room as well as the second floor balcony access to the grand ballroom. And on the ground floor are the entry hall, dining hall, kitchens, my private study, the main sitting room, and infirmary and of course the grand ball room, plus the elf's quarters. Oh and I know there are four bathrooms on this floor not counting the one in my parents suite, and I believe another four on the ground floor plus the ballroom has its own set of restrooms. I don't remember how many are on the other floors though."

The group broke up to settle into their own rooms, there was a brief incident where Ginny insisted on staying in Harry's suite with him but her mum wouldn't hear a word of it. "You've just turned sixteen, much too young to be staying in a boys room, even if it is Harry" So Ginny took the room closest to the stairs as she could get. After they were settled Harry took Ginny, and Ron to go explore the dungeons, while Hermione announced she was going to the library. The twins decided to explore the grounds and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said they would be in the kitchen.

"Hey would you two like to see my vault first?" Harry asked them "You wouldn't be able to go in because some enchantment only allows Potters in but you can look in from the outside." he looked uncertainly from Ginny to Ron.

Before either could answer Harry suddenly remembered the reason for his visit to the vaults the first time. "That reminds me when we get to the study there's something I want to show you." They were on the ground floor now and Harry led them through a small door on the left under the stairs. They followed the hall until it dead ended at a door. Harry opened the door and they were in the study.

"I should probably wait for Hermione to show you this but I don't want to forget again." He sat down on a couch along a wall and waited for them to find seats. "Ok mate, what's the big secret?" Ron asked, being his usual blunt self. Ginny was a bit more tactful "You don't have to tell us Harry." And she sat next to him and rubbed his arm.

"No, this you need to see." he said, then he raised his right hand and said "look"

"And what are we supposed to be looking at mate? you're hand is..."Ron stopped when something long and clear appeared in Harry's hand.

"Harry, what is that?" Ron hadn't taken his eyes off of the thing in Harry's hand.

"Its a wand Ron, my grandfather made it for me when I was born and left it in the vault with a note. He said it was called _The Fire and Ice Wand_. It's made out of diamond and has a ruby and a sapphire twisted together in the handle. The note said it is much more powerful than a wooden wand and it has some special properties that wooden wands simply can't duplicate. Like, what I just showed you with this wand, I could summon it from where ever. It was in my room on my dresser." Harry didn't mind a little lie, actually the wand had been in his robes but he though Ron might take it more seriously if he thought the wand was in another part of the house.

"Wicked Harry! Would you mind if I took a look?" Ron tried to hide the look of hope that had sprung to his face but didn't succeed.

"Sure, just be careful I don't want it blowing anything up if you accidentally use a bit of magic." Harry handed Ron the wand, whom took it and was handling it like it was a new born child. "Feels weird mate, its cold and doesn't warm up when I hold it for awhile"

Ron passed the wand to Ginny who studied it for a moment and then gave it back to Harry. "It warms for me Ron, and its lighter than my wooden wand, although how that's accomplished I have no idea." Harry tucked the wand back into his robes.

"Come on, I'll show you the vault" Harry stood up and led them down the staircase behind the desk.

As they entered the vault room the troughs flared to life, illuminating the room in the strange firelight.

"You might wanna stand back," Harry advised them. Then he stepped up and placed his hand on the engraving and said "Harry James Potter.." and the doors started to open. _hmm must need the full name only the first time_ Harry thought as the doors swung inward.

"So why can't I enter the vault?" Ginny asked "I mean I wasn't supposed to be able to open your bedroom doors, and your phoenix is treating me like I'm family or something." Harry smiled at her. "Gin, you're welcome to try. I would love for you to accompany me inside because there is something I would like you to have." turning to Ron " you're welcome to try too mate, but it might do the same thing that happened to Hermione at the front door" Harry waited for an answer while Ron considered "No thanks mate, ill wait here and see what happens with Ginny."

Harry took Ginny's hand and stepped across the threshold of the vault. Harry let out a sigh of relief when nothing happened and turned to Ginny "Come on there's something I want you to have." Harry grabbed her hand and started to pull her after him when he heard an oath. Turning around he saw Ron sitting up. "Bloody hell, why can't I come in if Ginny can? I am your best mate right?" Ron looked hurt. "Of course you're my best friend Ron, maybe you need to hold my hand." Harry reached out and took Ron's hand and pulled him in. This time Ron didn't have any trouble passing the threshold. "Thanks Harry" Ron patted his back then went over to examine a suite of armor. Harry told Ginny to wait here while he went and got something for her. Harry went into the jewelry room and carefully opened the glass case that contained _The Necklace of Tears_. He carefully inspected it to make sure it wasn't too fragile then cast a quick cleaning spell to make it gleam. Harry walked out of the Jewelry room with the necklace hidden from her view and asked her to turn around while he put it on her. He fastened the clasp then conjured a small mirror. Before Harry would show her he asked her "promise me you'll keep it, and wont say its too much." Ginny eyed him suspiciously then said "Harry...you know I love you, but are you sure you wanna give me something that's possibly been in your family for generations?" Harry leaned down and kissed her and then said "Your my family Gin, and I want you to have this." He held up the mirror and as she saw her reflection her eyes got huge and she put a hand over her mouth. "Oh Harry its beautiful!" she exclaimed as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him solidly on the mouth.

"Oh would you two get a room" Ron had finished looking at the armor and was now rolling his eyes at Harry and Ginny.

When Ron saw the necklace he said, "Blimey Harry, you certainly know how to wipe away the competition."

Harry gathered a couple volumes of the earlier family history and took them with him as he closed the vault. "Maybe Hermione can find something on the building of this house" he said hopefully to Ron.

Harry entered the study to find Tolly seeming very agitated.

"Masters, Dumbledor needs to see you. He says it's of grave importance." Tolly grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the study. Harry started jogging down the hallway followed by both Ron and Ginny, when he burst out into the entry hall he saw something he thought he would never have to see again. His cousin Dudley.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stared at his cousin what is he doing here? And in my house!!! Why did Dumbledor bring him into my house, he had no right to bring him here. What's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia think of their boy being here? Harry wondered.

Dumbledor must have seen the look on his face because he said "Harry, Dudley here, has no where to stay. Death eaters attacked their house and killed your uncle. When we arrived they were playing with your aunt. She's at St. Mungos right now and sense he has no parents right now I thought he might be able to stay with you, at least until his mother is well again?" Harry thought about it for a minute

Should I let him stay? I should just have him sent to Aunt Marge. That'll show him for all the times he's bullied kids. But they were only attacked because their related to me. Do I have a responsibility to him because of it? Harry sighed.

"Fine he can stay; I'll have a suite set up on the third floor and assign Dobby to watch him." Harry called Dobby and asked him to take Dudley to the kitchens and get him some food, then have him shower and his rooms should be ready by then.

After Dudley was gone Harry turned to Dumbledor "I'm gonna need another House elf or two. How long is he gonna be staying here?"

"Honestly Harry I don't know. Their home was destroyed, he just lost his father and his mother is in the hospital with critical injuries.

That was a very nice thing you did Harry."

Harry snorted "Yea, I just allowed the biggest bully I know to move in." he rolled his eyes but Dumbledor just smiled at him.

"Harry do not blame your cousin for his short comings. Know them, accept them and help him try to fix them. He has never had any discipline. Anything he has ever wanted has been stuffed in front of him. He needs someone to tell him no, now I do have some interesting information I trust you will not abuse. I am sure you are aware he turned 18 this summer" When Harry nodded he continued

"So your aunt and uncle no longer have to support him. When your uncle told Dudley he would have to get a job after he graduated Dudley refused to listen. He claimed it was his parent's responsibility to provide for him. Anyways Harry my point is even though you're younger you are still an adult and he is staying in your house. Instead of fighting him, try teaching him" Dumbledor winked at Harry

"Now Mr. Potter I will leave you to enjoy your summer or what's left of it I should say." Dumbledor walked out the front door and was gone.

Harry found Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in the library pouring through the history texts he had brought from the vault.

"I have to go remodel some rooms for Dudley, would you mind helping?" When he saw the confused look on Hermione's face Harry quickly filled her in on what had happened. "That git is going to be staying here?" she looked at Harry in disbelief.

"He'll be on the third floor and Dobby is gonna be watching him, that should keep him out of our hair." Harry said dismissively.

"Harry how could you do that to poor Dobby? After all he went through at the Malfoy's you're gonna put him through that?"

Harry was scared, the look in Hermione's eye would have quailed a dragon. "Hermione it's because of what he went through at the Malfoy's that I need him to watch Dudley. However this time I have specifically told Dobby that if Dudley tries to harm him then he is allowed to defend himself." Harry gained a little confidence as Hermione's anger seemed to drain from her face, to be replaced by a smirk. She shocked everyone by saying "Oh I would pay good money too see the outcome of that."

Then she stood up and said "Well let's go then, maybe we could even get Fred and George to help us. You know, to help discourage him from entering unwanted areas." she was grinning from ear to ear now. Ron beamed and said "Didn't I tell you I had the most brilliant girlfriend in the world!" Hermione blushed at the praise but she did give him a kiss, to thank him as she put it.

The four went down to the third floor and found that Dobby had already seen to having the rooms re-modeled.

The suite now had two bedrooms, a small sitting room, a small kitchen and of course a restroom. Satisfied Harry asked

his friends what they wanted to do now.

"I'm going back to the library. I have found an interesting paragraph referring to a door behind a statue of a griffin. Supposedly this statue is in a stairwell above a study." Hermione looked rather thoughtful. Ron turned to Harry with his eyes wide

"You don't suppose that's in that stairwell you took me and Ginny down do you?" he asked. Harry thought about it for a minute before he answered "Ya know Ron it might, I've never check to see if that stairwell goes up or not. Why don't we go back and check it out?"

Hermione looked rather interested in this idea "The only thing the book said on opening the doorway was a riddle of some kind. None whom I see may enter." Ron looked absolutely clueless, Ginny had a thoughtful expression and even Harry seemed to be thinking rather hard. "I swear, it's not that hard a riddle. It simply means if the statue can see us it wont move." Hermione scolded

Harry suddenly had a thought "My invisibility cloak!" Hermione nodded her head, so Harry took off to his room to get it.

After retrieving his cloak Harry met the others in his study, Apparently Ginny had opened the door when Ron couldn't make it budge.

Harry led them through the door into the stairwell and they found it indeed did go upwards. They followed the stairs upwards until they came to a dead-end directly above where they entered. There was a small corridor just big enough to hold a life size statue of a griffin.

Harry looked closely and saw that the left eye was scratched out. They walked back out of sight of the statue and donned the invisibility

cloak and stood in front of the statue, nothing happened. "Open" Harry commanded, still nothing. Frustrated Harry got out from underneath the cloak and studied the statue. He looked closely at the scratched out eye "That damage looks like it was done on purpose when the statue was made." he commented. "Why would an artist make a perfect replica of a griffin and then damage the eye?"

She asked critically "I mean if it was a real griffin then it would be smart to blind it while you run aw..." sudden comprehension had just dawned on her face. "Harry look at that other eye and tell me if there is anything funny about it" Harry didn't know what she was going on about but he looked anyway "Looks like a normal stone eye to me" he said. Harry noticed a deep groove around the perimeter of the eye, he raised his hand and gently traced the groove with his index finger. Harry was startled when he felt something move, so startled he jumped back thinking the statue had come to life. When the statue didn't so much as twitch in the least Harry walked back to it and examined the eye more closely. "Hermione, when I touched this groove around the eye I felt something move. I thought it might have been the statue but now I'm not sure" he looked at her and could practically see the gears turning in her head. "Harry, assume for a moment that a griffin can see through invisibility cloaks and spells. What would be the best way to make sure it can't see you?" she continued talking, not even giving Harry a chance to answer her "Take out its eyes Harry, it can't see you without them. And the artist left us a clue. He scratched out one eye; it was an example to follow. Harry, I think you felt the eye move backwards. I think the eye is a button."

Ginny watched as Harry had pushed the eye inward and the statue had slid into the wall off to the right. Harry was the first to enter, followed by Ron then Hermione, Ginny followed last. She looked around the room and couldn't help but shudder. Everything in this room was dark, dusty and covered in spider webs. There was a door on each of the four walls, one obviously led back out to the stairwell but where did the others go she wondered. She heard Ron squeal and turned to see him clutching himself to Hermione, who was rolling her eyes at him. "Honestly Ron it's only a spider". That was when Ginny noticed a small spider hanging from the ceiling about a foot from where Ron had been standing. Harry proceeded to cast a few cleaning spells he had learned from Tonks. The room wasn't spotless but it would now be useable.

Harry opened the far door and found he was in a stone hallway. It very similar to the hallways on level nine and ten at the Ministry of Magic, except there were more spider webs. Harry started to walk down it when he saw a shadow of a large leg on the wall he was heading towards. Just as Ron was coming up behind him a rather large acromantula came walking around the corner. Ron screamed and bolted out the door to find Hermione. "Spider...enormous...Harry" he gasped to the girls then collapsed into a chair.

Ginny was through the door in no time followed closely by Hermione; both witches had their wands in their hands. Neither of the two young women had been there when Harry and Ron had gone to see Aragog otherwise they would have known what Ron meant by enormous. By Ron's standards Aragog was huge, and this spider was even bigger. Ginny gasped as she saw it, and Hermione screamed. Hearing their voices Harry spun around "What are you doing here, get out!" he cried before spinning around to fire off another couple of spells.

Harry couldn't believe they were here, what if they get hurt? I won't let it happen he said to himself. The spider was proving more resistant to magic than Harry would have thought possible, but who knows how long its been in here. In fact it must be very old Harry thought, and he could indeed see that all the spiders fur was gray. But he's not blind like Aragog that was when Harry remembered something the spider had said to him. Spiders feared snakes. A memory of his duel with Dumbledor came back to him and he shouted

Immensus Serpensortia! A huge snake burst from his wand. The snake was easily as big around as Harry's waist and had a large open hood, the fangs were almost 2 feet long and there was a weird bumpy thing on the end of the tail. "Attack!" Harry hissed at the snake. The snake slithered toward the spider, who had stopped advancing when the snake appeared. Harry heard a strange rattling sound and noticed it was coming from the bumpy tail. The snake chased the spider down the hall and Harry followed at a safe distance. He followed the spider and snake until the spider entered a large chamber, Harry noticed there were no doors out of this chamber and the only way in was the hall they had just come down. Unfortunately there wasn't a door Harry could lock to keep it in so he called the snake back and he summoned a wall and sealed the entrance that way. Harry released the enchantment and the snake vanished, then he walked back down the corridor and into the room where his friends were waiting. "I locked it in a chamber with no way out." he told them. '' I think we should tell Dumbledor about this area, after this morning he's gonna be looking for a new place to use as headquarters. And if he does this right no one would have to know where headquarters is." Ginny was looking a little bit skeptical

so Harry explained "If he creates a portkey for them to use, one that will only work for that person, then they can go directly to that floor, and if Dumbledor really wanted to fool anyone he can put up some windows like in the Ministry, and have them show the London skyline from some other building." Hermione beamed at him, causing him to smile back and Ron simply said "Brilliant! I think Hermione's began to rub off on you mate!" he winked at Harry as he put his arm around his girlfriends shoulders.

Back downstairs in the study Harry quickly scribbled a note on some parchment telling Dumbledor his idea and then he sent it off with Midnight.

It was one week after they had discovered the secret floor and the friends had finally explored the entire house and grounds. Ron and Ginny were downstairs in the dungeons practicing Quidditch so it was just Harry and Hermione sitting alone in the library. Harry had been thinking a lot about his and Ginny's relationship. There was no longer any doubt he wanted to marry her, and give her many children. He just wasn't sure what to do now that he had decided he wanted to marry her. Should he wait until she graduated before asking, or should he ask now and spend as much time as possible with her while he could? He just didn't know how one went about this kind of thing. His parents had gotten married right after school, which meant they were his age, but Ginny was a year younger than he was and she also wasn't legally an adult yet. So far he had distracted himself by reading up on how to magically create enchanted items. He had resolved to create her wedding band himself and had begun reading every book on the subject he could find, which wasn't hard considering that his family had at one point in time been the best at crafting enchanted items. Indeed his personal library had a huge array of books. When he had first started reading so much Hermione had been worried but when she saw him reading a book titled

A wizard's guide to enchanting rings she had simply smirked and been quiet. Harry looked up from his book and rubbed his eyes, why does this text have to be so small? He asked himself. Then he saw Hermione smirking "what's so funny?" he asked her defensively. "Nothing Harry, I think its cute." she said as a wide grin crossed her face.

"What's cute?" he was thoroughly confused until she pointed at the book he was holding and she said "Rings Harry? I honestly don't know how you think you're being subtle by reading that book. So when do you plan on doing it?" she was very excited now.

"erm...well..actually Hermione I haven't even decided to yet." he paused and she raised an eyebrow at him "Oh?"

"I mean I want to, I definitely love her and all. But I'm not sure how to go about this. See, she's still underage and in school and I do have someone trying to kill me. I'm just not sure asking her to marry me is the best idea right now. And even if it is how do I go about that? I don't know how wizards handle marriage. Do I need her parents permission before I ask her, or do I ask her first and then we announce it to the family? I'm just not sure about all this. And what if she says no?" he looked down at the ground as he finished.

He looked up when he heard Hermione snort.

"Harry, Ginny is absolutely mad about you, the day you ask her to marry you is going to be the happiest day of her life.

And really I think you should ask her as soon as you talk with her father. Normally you wouldn't need anyone's permission but because she is underage you need her fathers permission." she smiled at Harry "Oh Harry Mr. Weasley adores you and you know Ginny will say yes. And you can't allow Voldemort to control your life; if you let him stop you from being happy then he's already won. Besides Harry, if Ginny finds out you didn't ask her because you were trying to protect her she will never forgive you!"

"I'll think about it Hermione, and don't you dare tell anyone, not even Ron! My plan was to ask her at Christmas anyway so I have plenty

of time to figure things out." he said, then they both went back to reading their books.

Harry was woken up to a quiet knocking on his bedroom door. It was the night after Harry had talked with Hermione, and he thought everyone else was already asleep. Harry got up, put some pants on and opened the door for Ron. "What is it Ron?" Harry asked after they had sat down on the sofas. "Well...erm..there's something I've been needing some help with Harry, something concerning Hermione." He glanced nervously at Harry but continued when Harry nodded "well..um..you see I've noticed you've been reading on how to create enchanted items, and I was wondering if maybe you could help me make one..?" Harry's face broke out into a grin as realization of what Ron was asking just hit him. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" he tried to keep the laughter out of his voice. Meanwhile Ron was turning a very deep red "I want to ask her to marry me Harry" he said quietly while still looking at the floor. Harry walked over and clapped him on the back "Good gods man of course I'll help you, have you asked her yet?"

"No, I was going to wait until she turned seventeen before I asked, well that and I haven't figured out how too yet. I've asked dad how I should do it but he wasn't much help, just said I'll know when the time is right. And mum was against it at all, she said this was not a good time to be getting married and starting a family, not to mention the fact that were too young" Ron rolled his eyes at the mention of his mothers comments. "Ya know, Dumbledor and I have made a few plans and I think this might be an excellent time for you to do it."

Harry leaned close and told Ron all about his and Dumbledore's plan.

Today was the day they were supposed to head back to school. Harry and Ron had spent the last three days in the training room creating the ring he was going to give to Hermione. Their trunks were all packed and Harry placed Hedwig's cadge on top of his trunk. He felt a little guilty for giving her any post this second half of summer but he figured she might like a break after the almost continues post from the first half with the Dursley's. They sat in the ground floor sitting room chatting and drinking tea while they waited for Dumbledor to arrive. This year they were to take a portkey directly to platform 9¾. Dumbledor arrived with Fawks who immediately flew over and sat next to Midnight. "Harry, I think Midnight might be a female phoenix." and there was no mistaking that twinkle in his eye. Then in a much softer tone so that only Harry could hear "Thank you for allowing us to use that place for our headquarters. I took your advice and had some very realistic windows placed around the halls, mainly on the outside walls so they don't attract attention." he winked at Harry then cleared his throat and in a much louder voice began saying "Well before we leave I'd like to ask a favor of young Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger. Unfortunately Professor Snape has had to go into hiding. It turns out Voldemort was using legilimency

on him and then using a memory charm to prevent Professor Snape from knowing what was going on. This means that we once again are short a Defense against the dark arts teacher. I have talked it over with the governors and the staff and I have convinced them to accept my appointment. I would like to formally request at this time that both Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger accept the position of DADA teachers. Miss. Granger if she is willing will teach the first through fourth year's general knowledge and the such while Mr. Potter will be responsible for the fifth through seventh. Harry will be teaching the students dueling techniques and of course how to deal with certain powerful dark creatures. Unfortunately the ministry decided that if students are going to be teaching then they need an advisor from the ministry, he will sit in your classes and observe and report to minister Fudge. Well do you accept?" Harry and Hermione both had their jaws wide open, this was definitely not something they would ever have expected. "You want us to...teach?" he managed to stammer.

Dumbledore's eye twinkled as he answered "Yes, you have shown a remarkable talent for teaching with the DA. Let me tell you, no one was happy to hear my suggestion but when I showed them the O.W.L scores from the DA students compared to the students who didn't go, well lets just say they were shocked. I will tell you one secret but you must not tell anyone I told you everyone who was in the DA that year scored an O in their defense O.W.L." Harry couldn't help but feel proud for them all, especially Neville.

"Of course I'll do it professor, you will to right Hermione?" she merely nodded, still trying to cope with the thought of being a teacher...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-in this chapter there is a little telepathy. Anything you see in these marks is telepathic communication

»Text here«

They arrived at Platform 9¾ with just enough time to stow their trunks and board before the train started moving. This year Ron and Hermione were both head boy and girl, and as such they would have to spend the entire ride monitoring the halls and the prefects.

The ride was uneventful for the most part, once about half way to Hogwarts Harry thought he saw a Dementor flying in the distance but when he told Ginny and she looked it was gone. Harry convinced himself he was being paranoid but he kept his wand ready just in case.

When the train pulled in to the station and Harry and Ginny got off Harry was very pleased to hear the familiar

"Firs years over ere!" and he saw Hagrid holding a large lantern. Harry noticed it was getting darker outside and not a star was showing.

"Hey Hagrid have you heard who the new DADA teacher is?" Harry gave the half-giant a sly smile.

"No, an if you do you better bloody well tell me, Dumbledore's been keepin real quiet bout the whole thing." he said in a hushed voice. Harry smiled at his friend then decided to make him wait a bit more "Hagrid if Dumbledor hasn't told you it's not my place, beside you're bound to find out tonight at dinner." Harry playfully punched his friend in the arm and then went to find a carriage. He and Ginny found one and shared it with Neville and Luna who happened to be holding hands.

Ginny was holding Harry's hand and watching him stare idly out the window. Do you know how much I love you? She thought to herself.

Harry turned and smiled at her "I love you too love" he reached over and stroked her hair. She was too amazed to respond, she hadn't said anything out loud yet Harry had responded like he had heard her speak. She decided to try something, she reached out and took his hand again and this time thought Harry, can you hear me? Ginny heard Harry gasp and then he muttered something under his breath.

"Harry, what is it? What's wrong?" Ginny pulled on his arm to get his attention.

Harry turned to her, his green eyes glowing with an inner fire "Dementors are attacking the boats!"

Harry had been staring out the window when he saw the black shapes in the sky and suddenly he knew he hadn't been seeing things on the train earlier. There had to be over a thousand Dementors flying towards the boats. I can't fight them from the ground; I need a way to fly. But my broom is in the castle already and I don't have time to summon it. Harry suddenly had an idea, without hesitating he summoned Midnight. Midnight appeared in the middle of the carriage which caused some minor problems because of the cramped space but once Harry told her to bring Hawkeye here quickly she was gone again before anyone could move to accommodate her. Harry meanwhile opened the door to jump out of the carriage but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned to see Ginny "Gin, love I have to help them." he stared into her brown eyes and saw nothing but love for him. "I'm not stopping you Harry, I just want you to know I love you!" and she pulled him to her in a hard kiss before she pushed him out the door. He managed to land on his feet then he surveyed his surroundings. Most of the carriages had stopped and he saw some DA members trying to figure out how to help. Harry turned and to his surprise saw Neville climbing onto the back of a Thestral. Suddenly there was a large ball of flames and a loud Squawk! Harry ran over and quickly jumped onto Hawkeye's back. "We need to help those students!" he pointed his hand toward the boats and Hawkeye seemed to understand because he spread his wings and launched himself into the air. Harry noticed a couple of the prefects who were riding in the boats had managed to summon one or two Patronus' but there were simply too many Dementors. Harry arrived just as the Dementors reached the boats and he saw a first year boy scream as one grabbed him and tried to pull him in for a kiss.

Harry raised his wand and screamed Expecto Patronum! Prongs erupted from the tip of his wand and charged the Dementor. It released the boy but unlike normal it didn't run. Instead it turned toward Harry and began heading towards him. What! Why isn't it running? Maybe I need a stronger memory. Maybe with so many Dementors around it somehow drains my Patronus strength? Harry concentrated on Ginny, he saw her deep brown eyes, he could smell her shampoo as she got closer to his face, and he felt her breath on his ear as she whispered I love you. Harry put all his happiness and love for Ginny into that single memory, Expecto Patronum! And as he shouted it something strange happened. Harry felt Ginny, he felt her standing next to the carriage watching him, he could see her and he could hear her whispering words of encouragement to him. His wand was shaking when something totally unexpected happened.

A stag burst out of his wand, only this wasn't his normally silvery Patronus. This stag was sleek and brown, its antlers were sharp and pointed and were a creamy ivory color. Harry noticed it even smelled like a real animal. The stag charged the Dementor, who seemed to hesitate before it decided to continue at Harry. Harry noticed that more Dementors were heading towards him and he also noticed two other students on Thestral's were also fighting them. Harry watched as the stag charged the Dementor and then it lowered its antlers and thrust upward just as it came into contact with the evil creature. Harry grabbed his ears as he heard a terrible bone chilling inhumane scream fill the air, but he didn't take his eyes off the action. The Dementor seemed to have disappeared leavening only its robe floating down toward the lake. Harry watched as the stag charged down another five of the vile creatures before they started to run from it. Harry was flying Hawkeye towards the ones that were still attacking the boats when he had a thought. Harry muttered an incantation and there, flying through the air towards him was the sword of Gryffindor. Harry grabbed the ruby encrusted blade and waved it above his head. He summoned his new wand to himself and he pointed it upwards and yelled Expecto Soloriao! A huge bright ball of light began to gather at the point of his wand, when it was about three feet in diameter he released it and the ball flew fifty feet into the air and hovered there. The ball of light gave off enough light to turn night into day and suddenly everyone saw the horror of what was taking place. The Dementors had swarmed over one boat and kissed all five occupants and were in the process of draining another boat. Harry saw one boy dive out of the boat into the water to avoid the kiss. Hawkeye immediately went into a dive and Harry directed the stag towards the boat. It charged and took out another three Dementors and the remaining two kids were safe for now. Suddenly Harry heard a sound that filled him with hope and inspiration; he looked towards the center of the lake and saw both Midnight and Fawks flying low over the boats singing. Harry watched as most of the first years fought off the Dementors trance and were either trying to fight or they were divining into the water, where Harry saw the merpeople were giving students gilly weed to chew. The new prongs had destroyed roughly one hundred Dementors before they started to flee from the attack. Harry followed them with Prongs attacking the rear of the group until they were well out of site of Hogwarts and Hogsmead. Finally Harry directed Hawkeye to take them back to the castle.

When Harry flew back over the lake he saw that none of the boats were still out and that all the students were either inside the castle or on their way in. There was a crowd trying to get inside the entry hall, but when someone saw Harry they shouted and pointed. Suddenly students were pouring back outside and as soon as Harry and Hawkeye landed they were surrounded by students trying to congratulate them. The group stood back when Hawkeye gave a rather loud squawk of annoyance. Suddenly Hagrid came bursting through the line of students followed by Dumbledor and Ginny. "Harry! That was some mighty fine moves you had up there, and where did yer get a griffin? Can I touch him? Will he let me?" Harry could tell by the look in Hagrids eyes that he badly wanted to stoke Hawkeye. "Sure Hagrid he's friendly" Hagrid immediately reached out and stroked the joint behind the griffin's wing.

Ginny meanwhile had thrown herself into Harry's arms and was just holding onto him with her head buried in his neck. Harry could feel tears on his neck but Ginny wasn't making a peep.

Harry turned to Dumbledor "How many did we loose?" his voice quivered a bit while he spoke, which caused Ginny to grip him tighter.

"We lost twelve first years and one 6th year prefect from Ravenclaw. Its important to remember Harry that while we lost so many, you saved many many more." His eyes didn't have their normal twinkle in them tonight but he managed a small smile for Harry "Hogwarts owes you a great service Harry. You, as well as Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood and Mr. Weasley will all be awarded the highest honor Hogwarts can give, and a plaque will be placed in the trophy room for each of you, as well as a memorial for those whom we lost. Now if you'll follow me to my office there is something I would like to discuss with you before we join the rest of the school for dinner. I'm sure Hagrid would be happy to care for your friend."

"Don worry Harry, I'll treat him right and special. What's his name?" Hagrid looked like Christmas had come early so Harry smiled and told his friend "his name is Hawkeye" the he turned to Hawkeye and said "Go with Hagrid. He's gonna watch after you while I'm staying here, I'll come visit don't worry." Hawkeye just gave Harry a "like I planed on doing anything else" look then turned and followed Hagrid down to his cabin.

Harry and Ginny followed Dumbledor through the entry hall and up the stairs to his office. When they reached the gargoyle Dumbledor said "Bubblegum Rum" and the gargoyle jumped to the side. When they walked in the office the first thing Harry noticed was Midnight sitting next to Fawks on his preach. Dumbledor saw Harry's confusion "I believe I told you I think Midnight here is a female phoenix Harry. It appears her and Fawks are quite smitten with each other." Dumbledor actually smiled a real smile then asked them to have a seat.

"Harry, would you mind if they mated? A phoenix will not mate without its partners permission and I was hoping..."he let his voice trail off. Harry had never thought about a phoenix egg, he had never put much thought into where a phoenix came from. He just knew they were rare. "Ok professor. But how many eggs will she lay?" Dumbledor's eyes had regained a shadow of their former twinkle

"A phoenix Harry will lay two eggs every hundred years. This is one reason they are so rare. Usually this will only happen once or twice in a wizard's lifetime. However that information was based on a daylight phoenix, according to legend a night time phoenix will bare more eggs but because there has never before been a night born phoenix in recorded history no one has been able to study them."

Dumbledor leaned back in his char and laced his fingers together, Ginny reached over and took Harry's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze.

"Now Harry we must discuss what happened tonight. Do you know what you did to those Dementors?" Harry winced at the tone of his headmaster's voice. "I think I killed them sir" Harry's glare met Dumbledor's and Harry once again saw something he never wanted to see, Dumbledor was beyond angry, he was fighting for control of his emotions. It was that lack of control that calmed Harry.

I have never seen Dumbledor so angry. He's always so calm and in perfect control of himself but this...this is scary! He thought to himself. He was very surprised when he heard a thought that wasn't his

»Don't worry Harry, you know he's not angry at you.« Harry turned and stared at Ginny, who was looking him directly in the eye

»Gin? Is that you? How is this happening?«

»Of course its me love, and I'm not sure how this is happening. But it happened in the carriage too, right before the attack I heard you thinking. I think it's because I'm holding your hand. I couldn't hear you when I wasn't.«

Dumbledor regained control of his emotions and looked up, what he saw startled him. It wasn't actually what he saw, for they simply appeared to be looking into each others eyes. But Dumbledor could feel something. He quietly reached into a drawer and pulled out another set of glasses which he placed on his face. Now he could see it. There was an odd glow surrounding them, there was their normal magical ambience, Harry's was goldish red, similar to a coppery color and Ginny's was blueish green. The thing that had Dumbledor's attention though was another thread of color, this one a bright vibrant white. It seemed to come out of one and pass through the hands of the other. Dumbledor sighed, young love was truly something to behold. Dumbledor tentatively stretched out a bit of his own magic to test the strength of this new bond. His barley pushed against the bond when suddenly he was blasted across the room and slammed into the far wall.

Harry was wide eyed and Ginny was worried too. What had happened? Out of nowhere Dumbledor had just been blasted across the room. "Professor are you ok?" Harry asked as he jumped up and helped the older man to his feet.

Dumbledor dusted off his robes and smiled. "Perfectly alright Harry, just an old mans mistake. Now about the attack,"Dumbledor sat down and once again laced his fingers together "Harry, the only other person in history who can kill a Dementor was Merlin himself.

It takes a very powerful wizard with a very strong and pure memory to do that. Might I ask what your memory was?"

Merlin? Did Dumbledor just compare me to Merlin?!? There's no way I'm as powerful as Merlin, I was barley able to duel to a draw with Dumbledor!

"Sir. There must be some mistake" Harry sputtered "I was barley able to duel you to a draw, and you yourself said you're not as powerful as Merlin was" Dumbledor raised his hand to silence him. "Harry, you were able to duel to a draw, as in past tense. Your power seems to grow as you unleash it Harry. You unleashed it twice in the same month last term and if I were to duel you know I am sure I would loose. Now Harry if I might ask again what memory you used?" Harry blushed a bright red before he quietly answered "Ginny"

Sudden comprehension dawned on the old man as he remembered the connection and the force of it blasting him across the room. Out loud he simply said "I see."

Rising from his seat he gestured towards the door "I think we should join the feast now"

Harry and Ginny stood up and Midnight fluttered over and landed on Harry's shoulder and they walked out the door

"Tonight I would like you to sit with the staff Harry, after Tonight you can sit where you wish. Ms. Weasley will of course be joining the Gryffindor table" Dumbledor opened the doors into the great hall and they entered just in time to see Professor McGonagall

Remove the sorting hat and stool. Ginny released Harry's hand and walked over to join Ron who was sitting by himself because Hermione was already sitting at the head table. Harry followed Dumbledor to the staff table and sat himself between Hermione and Professor McGonagall. Harry noticed everyone was staring at him, then he remembered he had Midnight perched on his shoulder. He told her to go wait with Hawkeye and she flew off and disappeared in a ball of flames. Harry turned to Hermione and asked how the sorting went

"It went well, we got another seven first years." she shrugged and rolled her eyes at her next statement "And Slytherin only got two."

Dumbledor stood up and quietly waited for everyone's attention

"Before we begin this year I would ask that we all observe a moment of silence for those lost tonight." He bowed his head and the students did the same. After a few moments Dumbledor began again, "Unfortunately tonight's attack has forced us to take some more extreme measures this year to provide for your safety. No students will be allowed outside the castle unless accompanied by a professor or either the Head Boy or Girl."

Ron had received his Hogwarts letter a day before anyone else, and it had contained a Head Boy pin. Ms. Weasley had been so excited she had completely forgotten it was Harry's house and had invited the entire Order as well as Neville and Luna to a party before she remembered and asked Harry if it was ok. Hermione had been greatly disappointed when her letter hadn't contained a pin, but she had put on a brave face for Ron. When he heard Hermione was upset and even crying one night Ron had threatened to send the badge back and

tell Dumbledor where to shove it. In the end Hermione had convinced him not too and now Harry understood why she wasn't Head Girl.

She was something better, she was a teacher.

Dumbledor continued to talk, informing everyone that if they saw anything suspicious they were to report it to any staff member immediately. Harry wasn't really listening to what the Headmaster said, he was contemplating the movement restrictions placed on the students. It wouldn't affect him of course, because he was a Professor. Likewise it wouldn't affect Hermione or Ron. The only person it would affect would be Ginny, but Harry wasn't too worried about her because if she left the castle it would be in his company.

Dumbledor cleared his throat before continuing "Unfortunately, Professor Snape has had to take a leave of absence for health reasons. On recommendations from Professor Snape, Professor Melanadray will be taking over as Head of Slytherin house until he returns. Now allow me to introduce Professor's Potter and Granger, who will be splitting DADA."


End file.
